Fifty Shades Similar
by 50ShadesFever
Summary: Christian Grey meets Anastasia Steele when she publicly reveals a secret that will change everything he's ever known. Will it bring them together or keep them apart? Same Christian, although ready to leave the lifestyle and wanting "more". A/U Ana with a whole new cast of B Characters.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone! I've done some writing for other authors and fellow FSOG fans but this is the first story I'm doing completely on my own. Christian is 27 and pretty much canon. Ana is 24 and her past and profession are completely different. I won't guarantee a specific posting day/frequency. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>** _July 2013_

_Blink, blink, blink._

Ana stared at the cursor flashing on the screen of her laptop. The first chapters of her fifth book were due to her editor in less than 24 hrs and she had nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Not even an idea to type out and play with. She pushed her laptop back with a groan and dropped her head over her arms on her white IKEA desk. Becca was not going to be happy with her.

The TV she left on low volume for background noise caught her attention. Immediately her whole body tensed. Slowly lifting her head Ana prayed she heard incorrectly before turning to the television.

No such luck.

"Damn it!," she swore under her breath. The news was telling the story of a teacher caught molesting a young boy. "It's got to stop," she voiced to the empty apartment. Using the techniques her therapist gave her, Ana worked herself through the memories that wanted to flood her mind. When she was able to get through it without panicking, her decision was made. She grabbed her iPhone and speed dialed her editor before she could change her mind.

"Steele! Tell me you have good news." Becca's cheerful voice came through the speaker. As one of the most sought after editors in the Northwest; Rebecca Young had a personality that was larger than life. Always happy, sometimes a comedienne; she could turn anyone's bad day around. But she had no problems getting serious and enforcing a deadline when needed. Ana respected that and had enjoyed working with her over the last six years.

"Well, yes...and no," Ana took a deep breath. "I don't have the chapters but, I'm ready." She forced out the last two words as if they burned her mouth.

Becca gasped, "You're ready? Do you mean that?"

The veiled hope under the concerned question did not go unnoticed. A smile tugged at the corners of Ana's lips. She wiped a clammy hand over her jeans before speaking. "Yes, I do. It's going to take a lot of work with my therapist, but I want to do it and I want to do it my way."

"Ooookay. What did you want to do?"

"I want to write an autobiography and I want to use it as a platform to raise awareness to victims to speak up." Ana but her lip as she waited for a response. This decision would change her life and was something she'd been wrestling with for years.

"Steele... You're a kinky romance writer, not a -,"

"Becca, if you want me to go public this is how I'm going to do it. I assume since the reveal of the Hidden Pleasure series author will be a big deal I'll have to do a book tour?"

Becca sighed heavily, " Well, yes. And probably a press tour. I'll check with Copeland. When do you think you'll be ready to release?"

"A press tour?," Ana squeaked. _Oh crap!_ "I'm going to need more therapy and coaching on public speaking," she grumbled. "The writing is easy, it's my life after all. With editing and book design, I don't know. Maybe next May?"

"Sounds good. I agree about the public speaking. You gotta get over that fear kid. Especially if you plan to talk about your abuse."

Ana rolled her eyes. Talking to teens was one thing, doing interviews and being on TV was another thing entirely.

"So, uh. Do I get to know your real name now?"

That question caused Ana to laugh. It had become a joke between them as Becca asked after each book made it to the New York Times Best Sellers List.

"Not until I have my contract. I better get to work."

"Ok Steele! I'll talk to you soon. Bye!"

"Bye." Relieved that was over Ana ended the call. She had a lot to do to get ready for this huge change in her life. Pressing a different speed dial number she took the most important step.

* * *

><p><em>April 2014<em>

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Come in," Christian answered absentmindedly while looking over the spreadsheets on his desk.

"Sir. This just came over from Copeland at SIP," Andrea crossed the office to hand over the invitation. "Your schedule is clear. Would you like me to RSVP?"

"What's it for?" He asked, his brow furrowed as he read the invitation. The purchase of SIP was almost complete. He wasn't aware of any events being planned. "Who's A. R. Steele?"

Andrea's face registered shock. The man was buying the company and he didn't know who his best author was? "You...? She... Well everyone assumes it's a she since the books are romance. I mean I guess it could be-."

"Andrea!" Christian interrupted. "You're rambling."

She cleared her throat. "Sorry, sir. No one knows who the author is. For the sake of expedience, I will say she since like I said, the books are romance."

"And **she** is finally going to reveal her identity?" Christian glanced at the invitation again. "Why is this such a big deal? A private book launch at The Fairmont?"

"Sir, I would assume you had seen or heard something about the author. She's a four time best-selling author of the Hidden Pleasure series. She's the biggest faceless author in the country. Everyone wants a piece of her. The talk shows want to interview her, some Hollywood Studios want the film rights. She has legions of fans creating websites and book clubs, even social media pages."

Christian was surprised, impressed, and angry. He would be having words with Ros for not telling him about this. But he was curious about one thing. "Why is the series so popular? I mean, what makes it so different from other romance novels?"

Andrea's cheeks pinked. Swallowing her embarrassment she answered, "They're similar to that Fifty Shades Trilogy, except they involve light kink in a loving relationship instead of heavy BDSM."

_What the fuck?_ It took every ounce of control not to show any reaction to that bit of information. He wondered if the author was in fact a woman, and most likely it was, did she participate in the lifestyle or was this some horny housewife writing about what she saw in other books or at some Pleasure party. He needed to find out.

"Go ahead and RSVP." He swiveled in his chair toward the wall of windows that looked out over Seattle. He didn't need to dismiss his PA, she knew her job. He heard the click of his door shutting as he contemplated his life. He'd been feeling like something was missing. He was losing interest in the lifestyle. It was the same cycle every time. The sub would be perfect in the beginning then would do something to make him end the contract or want more. At the time, he wasn't ready for more. It had been four months since his last sub. Elena was bugging the ever living shit out of him. The popularity of this authors books made him wonder if it was possible to have a regular relationship with the less harsh aspects of the lifestyle. Was he ready for a regular relationship? That was something to discuss with Dr. Flynn. For now, he had some books to download and read. Grabbing his iPad, he opened the iBooks app.

* * *

><p><strong>Another AN: What did you think? Be sure to check out my Bio page for the link to the Pinterest board.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: You guys are awesome! Thanks for the wonderful reviews and all the follows!**

**I didn't expect to be posting again so soon, but I happen to get the chapter done today and decided to reward you. ;-) I will be crashing after this as I've been awake for about 34hrs.**

**Ok. Since Ana's past was the catalyst for her profession and what drives her in this story, we getting right to the heart of it in this chapter. I have to warn you it's not pretty and she's pretty blunt about it. So...proceed with caution. We will learn even more in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter<strong>** 1 ** _ May 2014_

Christian looked over the balcony of the Spanish Ballroom at The Fairmont Olympic Hotel where the special private reveal and book launch was being held. He was impressed with how well the event had come together. At the front of the room was a small stage with a maroon curtained backdrop, two scoop chairs angled toward each other and a side table set back between them holding a small vase of flowers. It was bordered by huge posters advertising the big reveal with images of the authors previous book covers. In front of the stage were rows of comfortable cushioned chairs, even a few love seats. Refreshments and snacks were off to the side. The setting was of a relaxed book reading with your favorite author.

In the five weeks since he received the invitation he'd made sure Ros kept him informed of everything related to SIP; soon to be Grey Publishing. It was her project since he knew nothing about the industry. He now knew that A. R. was an acronym for Anastasia Rose and what was planned for the event. Except the details of her new book, and of course, what she looked like. What he didn't understand is why two dozen 14/15 yr olds were invited. Her books weren't exactly appropriate for that age. He found it suspicious that according to her background check, she was the same age when her mother was arrested and sentenced to life at Gig Harbor. Anastasia then went to live with her uncle.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head as some of the boys were scolded for horsing around, then herded to their seats by their parents. The girls started giggling and whispering to each other. _Kids!_

As the handful of press that were invited filed into the room, he slipped behind a pillar on the railing. It wasn't public knowledge that GEH was the new owner of SIP yet. Christian Grey being spotted here would raise questions he wasn't ready to answer. Finding out Anastasia was 24, a brunette and just how kinky her books were had him desperate to get a visual of her. Welch had struck out on trying to find a picture of her anywhere. Not even a drivers license. Who doesn't drive at 24? He did find a non-driver ID, but couldn't get access to her picture. He couldn't even meet her at SIP as she had her "team" going to her to prevent anyone finding out before tonight. Christian had tried to use the balcony to his advantage to get a peak of her behind the stage, but they set up a covered "green room".

The hiss and crackle of a mic being turned on brought his attention back to the stage. He watched as Rebecca Young welcomed everyone and requested they take their seats so that they could begin. She reminded him of a character on a show his sister Mia watched and talked about incessantly. A chef, plus size, always bubbly and happy. He couldn't remember the character or name of the show, but he'd never forget the name Rory. Mia would go on and on about "Rory this, Rory that". If he never heard that name again he'd be a very happy man. Well, as happy as his cold, calculating self could get.

As the crowd settled three people came from behind the stage to stand off to the side. He recognized one of them as Marsha Park, a well known publicist for unknown stars just beginning their careers. She was tough as nails. Producers knew not to mess with her. If her client wasn't available that was that. If she had any demands they were met, no questions asked. She kept a rigid schedule. Underneath that tough exterior was a heart of gold. It was all for the benefit of her client, to keep them happy and transition into the chaotic world of stardom. She was a slim black woman in her thirties with shoulder length sleek black hair and a stare almost as scary as his own. Her smile was reserved for her clients.

Next to her was a young Asian male. Metrosexual, possibly gay, based on the three piece suit with ascot and pocket square he was wearing. Not that it mattered to Christian. He was more curious about what his job or relationship to Anastasia was. The thought made him frown.

On the other side, closest to the green room, was another black woman; heavier than the publicist, but beautiful nonetheless. She had long silky brown hair, flawless skin, and she knew how to dress to flatter her figure.

They all looked toward the stage as Becca started speaking again.

"Thank you everyone! I'm sure those of you who are fans are anxious to get started while the teens up font are wondering what the heck you're doing here." This was met with a few chuckles and cheers. "Who is A. R. Steele? That has been the question everyone's wanted to know since her first book landed on the New York Times Best Sellers list just weeks after it's release and her next three books in the series superseded it, debuting in the top 10. Before I bring her out, let me give you some details. She's just 24 yrs old," the crowd gasped, "yes, you heard me correctly. She was 19 when Hidden Pleasure: His Desire was released. And even with her outstanding success she still attended college, graduating Summa Cum Laude from the University of Washington with a degree in English. I've had the pleasure of working with for the last six years and tonight, not only does she reveal her identity, she's digging deep and going public with a secret no one would expect, as well as the release of her new book, an autobiography. Ladies and Gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to Miss Anastasia Rose Steele."

The fifty invited fans surge to their feet with a rousing applause while the teens clap half-heartedly. Christian watched the side of the green room where two young women stepped out. He couldn't see her face yet as she was blocked by the blonde that walked out with her and the three people from earlier. They seemed to be encouraging her with hugs, hands squeezes, and whispered words. Finally they backed up and Christian got his first look at her. He felt like he'd been kicked in the chest. He was stunned. There was an ache where he always believed he didn't have a heart. She was beautiful! Nervous as hell, he could see, but beautiful. Brunette was too simple a word to describe her hair, it was layered lose curls of chocolate brown with hints of honey that fell down to the middle of her back and over her shoulders to tease the swell of her breasts. Her peaches and cream skin was flawless, her face had just a touched of make-up. Her slim frame was dressed in a navy knee-length sequined dress with matching short sleeve cropped shrug and pumps which gave the impression she had miles of leg. He'd yet to get a look at her eyes since she was looking down.

_Please don't fall. Please don't fall._ Ana chanted to herself as she walked cautiously up the stairs and across the stage with a wave and timid smile for the crowd. _Oh God that's a lot of people!_ She hugged Becca before picking up a mic and taking a seat in one of the chairs, tucking one foot behind the other.

"Hi Ana! How are you?" Becca asked good-naturedly.

Ana giggled, "Honestly?" receiving a nod she continued, "Terrified," she responded blowing out a breath.

"One of the reasons you published under what we thought was a pseudonym was because you have a fear of public speaking. What made you decide to go public now?"

Ana's grip on the microphone tightened while she rubbed the clammy palm of her free hand on the arm of the chair. "Well, it wasn't an easy decision at all, but something happened to me as a teen and I didn't tell anyone. It happens to more and more kids everyday and I finally decided I was in a great position to be able to help raise awareness for the issue. So I have to overcome that fear," she finished with a shrug.

Becca smiled, "How's that working out for ya?"

Ana giggled again, "Fine, so far. But I'm only looking at you so we'll see when I have to speak to them," she pointed to the crowd, eliciting a laugh, "directly."

"Before we move on to just what happened, can you tell us what your inspiration for your novels was?"

"Nope!" She said cheekily, popping the 'p'. With a smirk she watched Becca's eyes widen.

"Why not?"

"You said we weren't talking about what happened to me yet. It played a big part. I also talk about it in my book. But I'll go ahead and answer you. I'm sure some people will put two and two together," she paused.

Up in the balcony Christian was afraid he'd already figured it out. He waited with baited breath, his stomach in knots.

"...What happened to me was vicious and brutal. Nothing a teenager should be exposed to. When I turned 18 I came back to Washington for college because this is where I grew up and I had a childhood friend here I missed terribly," Ana looked to the side of the stage where her best friend Alexis waited with her publicist, stylist, and life coach. All of them giving her supportive smiles. She nodded her thanks and turned back to Becca to continue, "During the summer before classes began I did some research and found out what he did was very wrong, not only because I was under the age of consent, but within the rules/guidelines/principles; whatever you want to call them, of the lifestyle...um," Ana closed her eyes, taking a moment to breathe. She could feel her fear overcoming her anger. She needed the anger to get through this. As she calmed down she felt like she was being watched, which was ridiculous, of course she was being watched, everyone was looking at her. But this was different. It was intense and heated. She couldn't explain it but something made her look up at the balcony to her left.

Her breath stuck in her throat as her eyes locked on the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He was tall with dark copper hair tousled carelessly. His black dress shirt and pants looked sinful with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up exposing defined forearms. She wished she could see the color of his eyes as they stared at each other. It was like he was looking into her soul. What felt like hours was mere seconds when a cough from the back of the room broke her trance and she remembered where she was. Shaking her head slightly she turned back to Becca. "Can I just tell them instead of trying to talk around it?"

Becca nodded, reaching over to give her hand a squeeze. "Sure, sweetie."

With a quick glance over the sea of faces, Ana focused on the teens. They were the reason she was here, to prevent it from happening to them. With one last calming breath, she began.

"Abuse comes in many forms. I'm sure most of you have figured out I was sexually abused. Not only that, but mentally, emotionally, and physically. And not your typical physical abuse with fists or objects from around the house. No. He had a secret dungeon in his basement and he used his power and the control of BDSM. I was 14 and he was a sadistic monster who got off on restraining me and torturing me with canes, whips, belts, and other tools of the lifestyle that I won't name as no child should know about them. And it continued until I was 18 and hightailed it out of there," she swiped furiously at the angry tear that escaped. Ana stood and walked to the edge of the stage. Looking at the young, innocent faces; there were some pale, a few green, even a few crying.

"I can't talk about who my abuser was, but I can tell you what to look for, how they work, and how to get help. Not all pedophiles go to the extremes mine did. They are master manipulators. They will watch and study you, looking for your weaknesses before they even approach you. And then use that to their advantage. They may try to separate your from your friends and any other relationships so that you feel like you have no one to tell. Not that you're allowed anyway. Or so they say. They fill your head with lies like, "no one will believe you, everyone will hate you, no one will love you, I'm doing this for you, your family will disown you." And other lies to keep you isolated and dependent upon them. Even after the physical abuse ends, if you don't extricate them from your life they can still control you mentally and emotionally. They will find ways to be a part of your life so that they get to see you on a regular basis and they can stay inside your head with the lies. The biggest ones are that no one can ever know and that you asked for it, enjoyed it, which is why you kept coming back. Well, unless you were the age of consent, in the state of Washington it's 16, whether you said yes or not it was **non-consentual **and a crime! You **can **tell someone, there **are** people that will believe you and help you. It is **not **your fault, you are/were the victim. They are the ones that prey on children," out of the corner of her eye Ana caught frantic movement. Looking up to the balcony she saw the gorgeous man pacing and muttering to himself. She could tell he was heading for a panic attack. She looked back to the crowd as she made her way off the stage. "We have a list of places that can help if you or someone you know is being abused. There's also some more information on the affects and other helpful information. Excuse me a moment." She turned off her mic as she walked quickly to what everyone referred to as her "team" and passed the mic to Marsha. "Go ahead and pass out the pre-signed books and gift bags. I'll be back as soon as I can."

She dashed to the back of the room to the stairs and up onto the balcony hallway, barely hearing an exasperated call of her name. The man was now crouched behind a pillar, his head in his hands and still muttering. As she got closer she could just make out the "oh God, oh fuck. She's still doing it." She approached him slowly, sitting on her knees in front of him. Speaking softly, she reached for his hands, "Hey, it's ok," she pulled his hands from his face, ignoring the strange spark she felt as she asked, "What's your name?"

Tortured gray eyes darted to her blues, she caught a flicker of shock before the desolation returned. "Christian," he answered. She could hear the pain in his voice. She had a bad feeling she was looking at another victim so entrenched in the Stockholm Syndrome he was just now realizing the truth. But she wanted to be sure.

"Well Christian, you know my name is Ana. We need to calm you down. Can you tell me who still doing what?"

"Elena," he said before he realized it. _God, her eyes are beautiful._ There was something about them and that shade of blue that was working wonders to calm him. Coupled with her thumbs slowly circling the back of his hands had the panic attack backing off much quicker than anything else he'd tried.

"Who's Elena? What is she doing?"

He looked down at their joined hands. He couldn't believe he was going tell her this. "It's like you said. She's still controlling me. After all this time, she's still controlling me and I'm just now seeing it."

Ana nodded slowly, "She abused you?"

He pulled a hand free and ran it through his hair with a sigh. "I didn't see it that way until now, but yes. I guess she did," he looked back up, "are you sure you want to hear this? It's suppose to be your night." He said as he motioned to the crowded ballroom.

Ana followed his gesture and looked at the waiting fans and press. "Ugh! You're right. But I'd rather be talking to you than down there. It's time for the Q&A," she rolled her eyes then felt his grip tighten on her hand. Dismissing it she asked, "Will you wait for me?"

"Of course Miss Steele," he smirked.

_Now why did that sound so hot?_ She blushed furiously. "Great." Ana started to stand and Christian rose with her, helping her up. "Listen, my publicist makes me carry these," she pulled her hand free to retrieve a slim case from a pocket of her dress. Opening it, she fished out a personal contact card she kept behind the business cards and handed it to him. "If something happens and you can't stay just text me and we'll find another time to talk."

"Thank you," Christian accepted the card, placed in his wallet and pulled out one of the few cards he kept with his personal number written on the back. "Likewise," he captured her hand as she took the card then placed a kiss on the back of it. "I'll see you later Anastasia."

She almost whimpered and had to bite her lip to stop herself. With only a nod she turned and headed back down to her self-imposed Perdition wondering what the hell had happened and how her body could react to just his voice and a simple hand kiss.

Christian watched her go, letting out a groan once she was far enough not to hear him. She had just about killed him with that lip bite. He never found that sexy until she did it.

Still slightly rattled by her and his revelation, he sat on a chair against the wall and settled it to wait for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Let me know what you think! Pins are up!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: TGIF! I am astounded by the response and reviews I'm getting for this story! I give you my humble THANKS!**

**As you read this chapter and the rest to follow, I ask you to remember that this is fiction. I have done a LOT of research (one of the reasons this chapter took so long!) for the story to make it as realistic as possible, but sometimes you just have to dip into the land of make-believe.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

_Rewind 1 hr._

Ana paced the makeshift green room Marsha had the hotel event coordinator set up. They wanted to keep her identity a secret until she was introduced. Ana thought the idea was ridiculous. She hardly believed anyone out there would look at her and figure out she was the author. She could've easily passed as a guest. But she was grateful she could panic in private.

After ten months the moment was almost here. Well, the first, although small moment for fifty personally selected fans, a handful of press, and the dozen freshmen she wanted present. No cameras were allowed. Anyone caught using one or their cell would be kicked out, along with the picture being deleted. Again, ridiculous! Heaven forbid her picture get out before her BIG national reveal next week on Good Morning America. She didn't even want to think about the publicity tour that had been planned.

So much had happened since she decided to go public. When she finally met Becca in person, after the manuscript for her autobiography was done, she thought the poor woman was going to have a heart attack. She took one look at Ana's meager apartment, wardrobe, lack of car, and asked "what they hell are we paying you for if you aren't going to use it?". A few short months later she had a penthouse apartment, new wardrobe complete with her own stylist, and a brand new MDX she couldn't drive until recently. Ana felt it was all a bit excessive, but she was told in no uncertain terms that there was difference between blowing her money impulsively and a well-deserved mini-splurge on necessities. The car she could understand, America saw her as a "celebrity," once her face was out there she wouldn't be able to go anywhere without being recognized. The apartment...while she'd grown to love it, she still felt like she was throwing money away. To assuage her guilt she made large donations to charities across the country that helped abuse survivors and/or raised awareness; starting with Coping Together here in Seattle. She also funded scholarships and grants for aspiring authors, whether in college or wanting to make a career change.

On top of all that she had attempted professional media training, but the guy was a pompous ass who was a bit too friendly. Instead she read the do's and don'ts from other authors and her therapist suggested a Life Coach to personally help her with this big change in her life and her fear of public speaking.

Georgia was amazing! She was such a genuine person. Ana could tell coaching wasn't just a job to her; it was her passion to help others. Her advice was invaluable. The bond they had formed over four months was akin to that of a mother and daughter, which Ana desperately needed and craved for as long as she could remember. She cared for her deeply. Whenever Ana was overwhelmed she would chant her mantra in her head_, "It's for the children! It's for the children!"_

"Ana? It's time."

"Hmm...?" Ana murmured subconsciously. She snapped out of her reverie to find her best friend Alexis looking at her concerned. "I'm sorry. I'm fine... Just thinking about everything that led up to tonight," she gave her a reassuring smile.

Alexis grabbed her hands, "you're going to be great! As president of your fan club, I know it!" They shared a quite laugh, and when Becca said "...Miss Anastasia Rose Steele," they hooked their arms together and left the room.

**Present time**

_Ohmygodwowwhatthehellwasthat?_ Ana laughed to herself. Great! She couldn't even make a coherent thought. Her brain was on sensory overload. If she thought he was gorgeous from afar, up close he was H-O-T hot! A feast for the eyes with his sexily tousled hair, unique gray eyes that for a moment appeared to darken, and those lips that left the skin on her hand tingling along with the spark she felt holding his hands. She'd been too focused on his face to check out his body, but what she did catch was damn fine. The faint whiff of his scent she caught as they stood up was enticing; clean, fresh, and manly. It made her want to be enveloped in his arms. Then there was his sexy, smooth baritone voice and the way he said those words as if they held a secret promise. By the time he said her name, in that way, she was damn near whimpering and her skimpy lace panties were embarrassingly wet. He could say her name like **that** anytime he pleased. Sight, touch, smell, and hearing. Yep, sensory overload. The only one missing was taste, and she doubted she'd ever get that privilege, but she could dream. The man was hotter than a Greek God. He could have any woman he wanted, and most likely had many women eager for the chance to be his. There was no way he would be interested in her... But, then why would he give her such a heated parting line? Could it be possible? Ana chewed on her bottom lip as she considered this, walking mindlessly back toward the crowd. Adam was constantly telling her what a natural beauty she was, more so now that she'd had a makeover to polish her up a bit. Georgia and her therapist both said she needed to work on her self-esteem and she trusted Georgia with her life. So maybe she could just see what happened when they talked later.

_Oh shit!_ Ana stopped short. _What the hell was she thinking?_ He had just realized the truth about this Elena woman and it was affecting him deeply. She'd never forget that tortured look in his eyes. It just about broke her heart. She wanted to hear his story and help any way she could. Any romantic notions needed to be put on the back burner.

Blowing out a breath, she remembered where she was. She had an event to finish and by the looks of it, some upset teens to soothe. She talked to each group of teens and parents, apologizing for getting too detailed and assuring them it was ok to leave if they needed to. She had delivered her message which was her reason for wanting them there. The rest of the evening would be geared toward her autobiography.

As the few that chose to leave made their way through the door and Marsha and Becca handed out the last of the books, Ana took to the stage again. She picked up the mic someone had placed in her chair, turned it on and turned to address the crowd.

"Sorry about that. I'd like to finish answering Becca's question." A hush fell across the room as everyone settled in their seats. Becca gave Ana a look as if to ask "everything ok?" while joining her back on stage.

Ana reassured her with a smile and a nod. "Ok Ana, the question was what was the inspiration for your novels?" Becca offered as a reminder.

"Well, as I said, when I returned to Washington in the summer before starting college, I did some research on BDSM. I wanted to know why this happened to me and why he chose that lifestyle to abuse me. What I found nearly had me falling out of my chair! Other than the harshest of implements and the secret dungeon, **nothing** he did was what BDSM entails. After I got over my initial shock, there were some things that seemed like they'd be highly erotic and pleasurable," Ana couldn't help the blush that flooded her face as an image of herself and Christian enacting a scene from her second novel _Hidden Pleasure: Her Secret_ flit across her mind. _Oh God, that was hot!_ She fought the urge to look at the balcony. She couldn't feel his stare, but she could still feel his presence. How was that even possible?

Clearing her throat, she continued, "Part of my therapy was to write about my abuse and how it made me feel. It was like purging all that darkness, all my emotions, onto the page. It was cathartic and I felt freer afterwards every time I did it. I couldn't get those erotic acts out of my head and a story started forming of a loving couple engaging in that type of play and how it would work. I started thinking that if writing about my darkness helped, then maybe writing this story focusing on the lighter aspects could help as well. And it did. I put what he did in a box, what true BDSM is in another, and what the characters in my books do in one. Then I can go back and look at each box and see it for what it is and not be afraid," Ana shrugged a shoulder, realizing she gone a bit farther than she intended. "Anyway, that was my inspiration. To turn a negative into a positive."

"And what a positive it's been!" Becca smiled brightly. "52 million books sold. Numerous literary awards and nominations, including a RITA. Glowing reviews, most of which praise your character descriptions, story believability, and of course...," she turned toward the fans, "the sizzling sex. Am I right?" she asked them, receiving chuckles, head nodding, red faces, and even a few fanning themselves.

_Oh my God!_ Ana wanted to bury her face in her hands. Instead she wrung them together in her lap with her head down. She had never been embarrassed discussing the sex scenes with Becca while editing, but tonight she was mortified. Whether that was because of the crowd or the man upstairs, she wasn't sure. She hoped she wouldn't have to discuss it in detail.

"Now Ana," she looked up at Becca, "once I learned your name I did a little detective work and found some impressive information from your high school days. Do you know what that could be?"

Ana frowned as she thought about her time in high school. In spite of the abuse going on at home she was a model student. But she wouldn't consider that impressive. The only other thing she did was write short stories. She used it as an escape from the pain. In fact it was her writing that... _Oh!_ Her eyes widened while Becca gave her a smug smile.

"Don't be coy Ana. You remembered."

With a sigh Ana mumbled, "I won a few awards for short stories."

"A FEW! You call 17 awards a few?" Ana recognized that tone. Her editor was exasperated with a bit of shock thrown in. It happened every time she brushed off her success. Not that she wasn't grateful. She really did appreciate her readers. She just wasn't in it for the fame. She wrote her novels as therapy for herself. If people happened to enjoy them, that was great, but she didn't think that warranted the acclaim and celebrity status she was receiving. It was Alexis who had submitted her first manuscript to publishers in Seattle. Unbeknownst to Ana. She could only offer a shrug in response to the question.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the country's most humble author," Becca said, trying for levity as she held out a hand toward Ana. She succeeded as laughter filled the room. "The most notable of those awards was the Scholastic Art & Writing Portfolio Gold Medal in which you won a $10,000 scholarship."

"Yes, and the money I won from the other awards funded my return to Seattle," Ana shook her head. "I have an active imagination and I needed an escape from the hell I was going through. My English teacher in 10th grade found out about my stories and suggested I enter them in writing contests. The teachers and staff were happy I was winning so many as oftentimes the school received an award as well; the students ostracized me because I was taking away others chance at winning. Which was pointless as I didn't go anywhere but school and home. I couldn't **wait** to get back to Seattle!"

"Alright. Let's move on," Becca picked up a stack of index cards that were on the side table behind them. "When we picked the fans that were invited to tonight's event, we asked them to submit a question for you. I have a few here that were picked randomly. The first question is" she read from the top card, "what was the first thing you bought with the money you made from your first novel?"

"I wouldn't exactly say **bought**, but the first thing I **paid** for was my college tuition. I tried to pay back the scholarships and grants I received, but they wouldn't let me, so I sent in large anonymous donations." Ana shifted in her chair to sit back, carefully crossing her legs while she waited for the rest of the questions. They were pretty easy. Mostly about her characters and books, her plans for the future. She answered honestly and with brevity. Then they moved on questions from the press. It was going surprisingly well, until they got to the last one.

"Miss Steele, how do we know your story of abuse is true?"

Ana was taken aback, "I'm sorry... What?"

"How do we know you didn't make it up to sell more books and for more attention?"

_How the hell did this guy get invited?_ She was told only respectable reporters and columnists would be present. But there he was, looking at her with a self-satisfied smirk like he'd just scored a coup. He clearly had a few screws loose.

"Where have you been for the last hour? Were you not listening when just 20 minutes ago I talked about how I wasn't writing for the fame and that I didn't feel I deserved it just for writing a series that was therapeutic for me? Why would I make something like that up? Who in their right mind would lie about the heinous acts I suffered day in and day out for 3.5 years? I'm not even going to dignify that question with an answer." _What an idiot!_

He now looked damned delighted with himself. "So you don't dispute it?"

"There's nothing to dispute. If you had been paying attention at all tonight you would have your answer. You obviously have issues of your own if you can ask me a baseless question like that. You can believe what you want, but I know the truth, and correct me if I wrong guys, I'm sure everyone else in this room believes me. You will look like the fool you are if you report a story like that while your fellow colleagues there," Ana gestured toward the other reporters, "write what really happened. Not to mention my adoring fans," her gesture moved to encompass them while they were glaring at the idiot, "come Tuesday, will be spreading my story like wild fire through word of mouth and social media." Now it was Ana's turn to gloat as everyone was on their feet clapping and cheering for her.

Surprisingly, the idiot reporter still didn't seem apologetic. He looked pissed, and with a final glare at Ana he stormed out of the room.

"Well... Thanks for the support everyone. I think that wraps up the evening," Ana looked to Becca for confirmation.

"Yes, it does. Thank you all for coming out tonight. If you would like your picture taken with Ana please form a line on this side of the stage. We will email you a copy on Tuesday and you can pick-up a print along with you book jackets at SIP."

Ana's whole body tensed up. This was the part she feared most. They were going to want to hug her or put their arm around her. She had a serious aversion to being touched on her back as a result of her abuse. She had to think fast. Around her the event staff was busy removing the chairs and table, and bringing one of the huge posters up on stage to serve as a background. The truth couldn't hurt. They were a supportive, understanding bunch. She'd just have Becca explain it to them and ask them not to touch her. Then she could make sure it was mentioned somehow at all the other special "Meet the Author" events. Ana called Becca over before she could send up the first fan and whispered her plan to her.

Just over an hour later the photo-op had gone well. One by one they came on stage and Alexis, who had been serving as the event photographer, the one and only camera allowed, took their picture. Ana was able to avoid being touched; oftentimes she was the one who put her arm around the fan. They exchanged a few words and off they went. Ecstatic to be one of the first people to meet the famous A. R. Steele. She was glad it was over and anxious to see if Christian had stuck around. Breathing a sigh of relief she entered the green room expecting to find Alexis and her team, but they conspicuously not there. Instead she found the man in question looking quite at home relaxing on the couch. His arm draped across the back, one ankle resting on the opposite knee, and a smirk on his lips. _Good God, could he be any hotter?_

"Hi," she squeaked. His smile grew as her cheeks heated. She cleared her throat to continue, "You're still here. Where is everyone?"

He sure did love her blush. "Hello Anastasia," he said in that way he knew affected her. "Yes, I'm still here. I wanted to see you again. I assured your friends I'd make sure you got home ok and would be in contact tomorrow."

"Oh," normally she'd be upset that he interfered in her life like that, but she wasn't. He had saved her from having to explain why she wanted to be alone with a veritable stranger tonight. "Well, thanks. I'll just grab my purse...," she pointed to her handbag in a chair as she walked over to get it, "and we can go finish our talk."

Christian rose to his feet, graceful as a cat, "Hmmm, our talk. Right." He looked forward to the time he could do more than just talk with her. He'd spent the rest of the event thinking about what she said to the teens. Kids, just like he was when Elena seduced him, even though he'd always felt he was capable of making the decision to continuing seeing Elena after he found out what she wanted to do to him. Seeing those kids brought home just how young and impressionable he really was back then. He was able to match every point Ana made to something Elena said or did to keep him coming back and to not tell anyone. The worst was realizing she was still controlling him. All this time since he became the Dom and thought he was in control, she was leading him around like a puppet. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed Ana's help deciphering what he was feeling and how to take back control of his life. It was different than talking to Flynn. He felt compelled to trust her. Plus, she had a strange ability to calm him better than anyone or anything else he'd tried.

"Ready?" He asked. When she responded with wide eyes and a nod, he had to hold back another smirk. "After you," he gestured to the door, moving his hand to the small of her back when she passed him.

_Ok, don't freak out_. Ana thought as she waited for the fear and the memories to flood her mind, when they didn't happen she relaxed. Then she felt that spark again and a whole new sensation coursed through her body settling between her legs. Instantly her panties were damp again. _What the hell is it about this man that gets me all hot and bothered? And why can he touch my back when no one else can?_

Christian had felt that quick tension in her body. Then just as quickly she relaxed and a spark shot up his arm, through his body, and to his dick. _Jesus! What was that?_ His pants were suddenly very uncomfortable. At least he was wearing black pants so his erection wouldn't be too obvious if she happened to look back. He heard a breathy gasp and knew she felt it too.

Ana tried not to focus on the heat of his hand as he lead her through the lobby to the front doors. "So, how did you get my friends to let you make sure I get home? I barely know you. I mean, we only talked for maybe 10 minutes."

Christian tipped his head to the side, his brow slightly furrowed as he studied her. Her eyes, as blue as the deepest ocean held his. He saw nothing but pure intrigue. "You really have no idea who I am do you?"

She shook her head as she wondered what he had been looking for when he stared at her and said, "No. Why would I?"

The hand at the small of her back moved around her hip to grab hers. "You're a rare one Ana," he gave her hand a quick squeeze. "Most people do, you're friends included. They knew you'd be safe with me and if you weren't, which you are, they know how to find me."

"O...kay. **Who** are you then?" She let him guide her to the sleek, black R8 that pulled up to the curb.

He paused with a hand on the passenger door handle, "I don't think I want to tell you just yet. I kind of like that you don't know. You'll get to know me as Christian. Not who the public sees." He opened the door and helped her in. The lowness of the car proving tricky as her dress rode up her thighs. He closed his eyes on the silent groan. Her slim legs were perfection and he couldn't help wonder if he'd ever get to see what lay between.

Ana fixed her dress while Christian rounded the car to settle in the driver's seat. "You know I could just look at the card you gave me,"

"Yes. But you won't." He pulled away from the curb, down the U shaped drive of the hotel. "Where am I going?" he asked. He couldn't very well tell her he already knew where she lived from her background check.

"Do you know where The Olivian is?" He nodded in confirmation and made the turn up 6th Avenue while Ana took in the interior of the R8. "This is a beautiful car. Why do you think I won't look at the card?"

"Thank you. Two reasons. First, you could've looked at it already, but you haven't. That tells me it was my contact information you cared about. Not what my title or job is. Second, on some level you trust me. Or you wouldn't be allowing me to take you home," he looked at her briefly, giving her a mega-watt smile. "How's that?"

"Hmmm," Ana had to turn away from that smile so she looked out the passenger window. Everything the man did was sexy, even the way he drove. He was right though. She really didn't care about his title. She'd never been bothered by social status or class. At the end of the day we were all just human. That was part of the reason she couldn't see herself as a celebrity. She was just Ana, who spent the majority of her time in front of her MacBook wearing lounge pants and comfy tops. And she did trust him. She couldn't explain why, it could be because he had been abused as well, or it could be that he trusts her enough to tell her his story.

When they approached the entrance to her buildings parking garage she gave him her code and led him to her parking space. She was about to open her door when he stopped her.

"Wait! I'll get it." Ana watched him as he came around the car then opened her door. She accepted the hand he held out to help her and there was that damn spark again.

He kept her hand in his as they walked to the elevator and stepped inside. As the doors closed Christian lifted their clasped hands between them. "Do you feel that?" His silver gray eyes stared intently into hers.

"Yes," she whispered, barely able to speak over her pounding heart. The air around them was suddenly thick, electrified. Her breath came in short gasp as his stare darkened, becoming heated. She licked her lips then found herself backed against the wall of the elevator, his body pressed against hers. _Holy hell, he feels good!_ "Christian…," she whimpered, her eyes darting between his and his mouth.

His head came down toward her lips and she closed her eyes in anticipation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope I didn't bore you with that one. What will happen next?  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, follows, and favorites. You guys are awesome! Hopefully you still like the story after this chapter. I think it may surprise, even shock some of you. But, it feels right for my version of Christian and Ana.  
><strong>

**I'd like to thank GreyShadesofSteele for letting me bounce ideas, problems, etc.. with you and for giving me your opinion on the chapters before I post them. You guys should check out her story _A Rose In Bloom_. It's one of my favorites and features a whole new Ana.**

**Enjoy! I recommend listening to Colbie Caillat's _Brighter Than the Sun_ near the end of this chapter. Oh! And maybe tissues since I cried writing part of it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap:<strong>_

He kept her hand in his as they walked to the elevator and stepped inside. As the doors closed Christian lifted their clasped hands between them. "Do you feel that?" He asked, his silver gray eyes staring intently into hers.

"Yes," she whispered, barely able to speak over her pounding heart. The air around them was suddenly thick, electrified. Her breath came in short gasps as his stare darkened, becoming heated. She licked her lips then found herself backed against the wall of the elevator, his body pressed against hers. _Holy hell, he feels good!_ "Christian…," she whimpered, her eyes darting between his and his mouth.

His head came down toward her lips and she closed her eyes in anticipation.

**Chapter 3**

Christian crushed his mouth to Ana's, his lips devouring hers as if he'd been starving for them. Desire unfurled in her veins as she returned his kiss greedily. His tongue traced the soft fullness of her lips, coaxing them open to explore her taste. He released her hand to roam his over her body, from the side of her breast to her hip and back again. With her hands free she brought them up to bury them in his hair. She moaned into his mouth when his thumb brushed across her nipple. Encouraged, he pulled her hips to his, grinding into her. She could feel his hard length against her thigh. Her sex throbbed, pulsing with a need that demanded to be met. She hooked a leg around his waist to get more friction and found herself being lifted as one hand grabbed her ass and the other guided her other leg around him. Her hips met his in a, press, grind, release rhythm. Press, grind, release. Press, grind, release. The pleasure was unlike anything she'd ever felt before, building and building until she felt like she would die if she didn't get release. Then he increased the tempo, putting more force into his grind and she shattered, keening in ecstasy and pulling his hair at the force of it. Christian let out a sexy groan as he tore his mouth from hers, burying his face in the curve of her neck as his body jerked with his release.

_Shit! I just came in my pants like a horny teenager, _Christian thought as he tried to regulate his breathing. _Fuck! _ Did he just push himself on her? No, she was moaning and grinding against him in return. But they were in the Goddamn elevator! He prayed she didn't hate him and kick his ass to the curb, never to talk to him again. As embarrassed and apprehensive as he was, he had to admit it felt damn good.

Ana gulped for air, her limbs felt like Jell-O but she couldn't bring herself to let go. _Holy hell, I can't believe I just did that. In an elevator. With a man I hardly know. _Should she be mad? Feel like a slut? Maybe. Then why wasn't she? _Because it's the first form of sexual contact you've had since __**him**__ and it felt fucking amazing._ She always feared that as much as she could compartmentalize her abuse that she would freak out or panic when it came to being close or intimate with someone. There hadn't been the slightest hint of fear. If she wasn't feeling slightly embarrassed, she'd be jumping for joy.

"Ana?" Christian mumbled against her neck.

His warm breath on her skin sent shivers down her spine. "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

"What? Why?" _Oh shit! Does he regret it?_ Her body tensed, waiting for his reply.

"Well…we're in an elevator. And it was so quick, with our clothes on. You deserve better than that."

Ana had to snicker at the situation. While everything he said was true, he sounded so remorseful for her sake and he was still hiding his face in her neck. Sliding her legs down she moved her hands down to his shoulders so she could push him back a bit to look at him. He looked so scared her heart ached for him. She smiled as she cupped his face. "Christian…that may be true, but I was caught up in the moment just as much as you were. I'm a bit embarrassed, but I don't regret it. I'm also happy. You helped me learn something about myself."

His brow furrowed with confusion. "I did? How?"

"I'll tell you inside." He still looked unsure. "I'm fine. I promise."

He searched her eyes to make sure she wasn't hiding any true ill feelings toward him. Seeing nothing but clear, bright eyes, he gave her a sharp nod. "Ok." Moving slowly so she could stop him if she wanted to, he placed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips still puffy from his amorous assault. When he pulled away she was smiling bashfully, her cheeks flushed. _God, she's so sweet!_ He needed to remember that he should treasure her. She deserved to be cherished.

He held her hand as turned to the elevator panel, surprised to find the emergency stop button engaged.

"When did the elevator get stopped?" Ana asked as she picked her purse up from the floor where she must have dropped it.

Christian shook his head. "I'm not sure. I must have pushed it subconsciously." He reached out to disengage it. The elevator car shuttered a moment before resuming its' original destination.

When the doors opened on the penthouse floor, Ana lead the way to her door and inside. "Welcome to my home." She placed her keys and purse on the breakfast bar as she passed the open kitchen on her way toward the living area. "I'm going to change. Um…I don't have any men's clothes, but I could probably find some shorts that might fit so you can…you know, clean up." She couldn't look him in the eye while talking about the mess that was most likely in his pants, so she busied herself by taking off her shrug.

Christian smirked. He knew what she was doing. "Yes, I should probably…clean up. I think I'll be fine going commando."

_Commando? Oh Jesus, please have mercy on my soul. How the hell am I supposed to concentrate on anything knowing he's one button and a zipper away from being half-naked?_ "Right. Follow me." Ana walked to the hallway, stopping at the first door. "This is the bathroom. If you finish before me, make yourself at home. I'll be out soon." She left him to it and went to her room at the end of the hall, lifting her hair off her neck on the way. She was going to have to wash it. She got a bit sweaty in the elevator.

Christian watched her go. When she lifted her hair up he found out her dress was backless. What he saw there trapped his heart in a vice grip and had bile rising to his throat. She had three diagonal lines of deep, red, angry scars. The first starting at her left shoulder blade and the last ending on the right side of the small of her back. He knew the implements that could cause those scars. They used to be in his playroom. But he **never** broke the skin with them. The thought of the amount of anger and violence it would take to leave scars that severe, and on such a sweet girl, had him running to the toilet and purging everything he had eaten that day. When he was finished he turned to the sink to rinse his mouth out. He found a small basket on the counter filled with a variety of travel sized health and beauty products and a hand-written note that said.

_**For my guests: Help yourself! Ana**_

She even had a complete set of towels rolled up and in an artful display. Just more proof of what a wonderful, caring, amazing woman she is. He hoped to hell the fucker was dead, because if he wasn't, he'd wish he was when Christian was finished with him. Nobody messed with his girl and got away with it. _Wait, his girl?_ He thought about that for a moment, given everything she'd been through. But hell, she already felt like his, and he hoped she'd want to be. Six, seven months ago, it would've been a different story. Now, after months with no interest in the lifestyle and a month of discussing the possibility of him having a real relationship with Dr. Flynn, he was ready. The playroom was already gone. He could now see that what he did was different from what Ana's abuser did. He was not that type of man. The question was, would Ana? Then there was the Elena baggage and Ana was going to be busy with her new book and revealing her identity. Could he really burden her with his issues and wanting some of her time and attention? With a sigh he shook his head. They seriously needed to talk.

He used mouthwash from the basket to rinse out the putrid taste of vomit. Then he stripped off his clothes, placing his shirt and pants on the counter. The ruined boxers went to the trash. Using shampoo and body wash also from the basket, he quickly washed off the sweat and cum, then dried himself with one of the towels, and redressed. His shirt was a bit sweaty, but he'd send a text to Taylor to bring him some fresh clothes. With a look around to make sure the bathroom was as he found it, he set out to find his girl and nearly barreled into in the process.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry Ana. I didn't check the hallway before I walked out." His eyes raked over her. Even in simple lounge pants and a loose open front sweater over a cami with her hair in a messy updo, she was beautiful.

She giggled and it was like a balm for his damaged soul, soothing the edges and filling it with light. "It's fine Christian. I was lost in my thoughts," she said, smiling at him, her blue eyes filled with mirth.

Christian returned her smile. "What were you thinking about?"

"That we still need to talk, but we keep getting sidetracked or it's not an opportune time. So, one last distraction and then we are sitting down and having that talk."

She pointed her finger at him on that last sentence; it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. She had her other hand on her hip and was trying to give him a stern look. He bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing. "Yes, ma'am."

Ana had to walk away at that. Anyone saying "_Yes, ma'am",_ to her was too funny. She knew her stern, I mean business, look didn't work if she didn't feel it. Even if it was true, she couldn't help see the humor in their situation so far. She'd spent her time in the shower and while getting ready thinking more about what happened in the elevator and decided not to be bothered by it. It was a moment. It happened. She enjoyed it. End of. She was obviously attracted to him and the magnetism between them was undeniable. The issue of barely knowing him was about to be solved. She wanted to know him inside and out, to help him. In a way, she felt like they were connected, not only sexually, but completely, through their experiences with abuse. They were both damaged. And while she had already started healing, they could help each other and become whole together. The question was, would he want to?

She moved into the kitchen and could feel Christian following her. "Would like something to drink? Coffee, juice, water, wine?" Ana turned to him from behind the breakfast bar as he stopped on the other side.

"Since I'll be telling you about my darkest secrets, I'd better take the wine," Christian answered somberly.

"Liquid courage?" Ana retrieved two glasses from the cabinet and a bottle of red from the wine cooler.

He scoffed. "Something like that. I feel like a fool that I'm just now seeing it, that I always thought it was what I needed and that I wanted it."

Ana stopped in the midst of pouring the second glass. "That's not your fault Christian. It's what they do. Let me ask you this." She quickly finished pouring then set the bottle down. Looking him in the eye she continued. "If I told you that during my abuse and for some time after I thought that I deserved it because that's what he told me so many times that I believed it, would you think I was a fool?"

"Of course not!" he exclaimed. "You were so young Ana. How could you know better?" She was the sweetest person he knew. The very idea that she would think he could blame her for believing that fucker angered him.

"Exactly." She gave him a pointed look. "She did the same thing to you Christian. Feeding you the lies that you needed it, wanted it. And I bet a bunch of others as well," Ana sighed. "Let's sit down. My feet are hurting from those damn heels." She handed him a glass and taking hers crossed over to the couch near the floor to ceiling windows, sitting sideways with a leg tucked under the other so she could face him.

Christian followed her silently, still trying to apply her analogy to himself. He mirrored her position and stared into his wine.

"How old were you when she started?" Ana asked.

"15."

Ana nodded, she figured as much. "And when did it end?"

"The physical…abuse," that word in relation to Elena left a bad taste in his mouth. He took a big gulp of wine expunge it. "Just before I turned 21. The mental and emotional aspect, as I learned tonight, she's still trying to this very day," he shook his head. "Although, I started to stop listening about five months ago. Even more so in the last month."

She'd ask him about what changed later; right now she needed him to see he isn't to blame. "How old are you Christian?"

A corner of his mouth tipped up. "Isn't it a faux pas to ask a person their age?"

"Only when you ask a woman," she brought her leg up and nudged his thigh with her foot. "Now answer the question."

He captured her foot with his free hand and set his glass on the coffee table so he could massage it. He needed to touch her, it calmed him. "I'll be 28 next month," he answered, pressing his thumbs into the ball of her foot.

She nearly groaned. _Oh God, that feels good_. But she couldn't let it distract her. "So, for thirteen years she's been in your head feeding you lies so you would remain dependent on her. That's a long time. And she started at an age when you were very impressionable, even vulnerable. It's ingrained in you Christian. You couldn't be expected to see it until something drastic happened. Especially not with her still in your life."

He heard what she was saying, but he was still having a hard time believing it. He must be seriously fucked-up. She was so knowledgeable, so sure of herself. He had a lot of work to do. He wanted to be better, for her. "What do I do now?" His thumbs moved to her arch while she took a sip of wine.

Ana shook her head, "we're getting ahead of ourselves. How did she start? I get the feeling that something else happened in your life that she knew about and she used it in her manipulation."

His eyes widened, "God you're astute!" he placed a quick kiss on her foot. "Are you sure you're not a psychologist? How do you know so much about all this?"

Her cheeks flooded with the compliment. And that kiss, while quick, was endearing. "Some of it from my therapist, and I'm a sponge. I absorb information like its water, so when I did my research it stuck with. I also minored in Psychology. Stop stalling."

Christian chuckled, "I know. I'm sorry. You just never cease to amaze me Ana. Here you are, younger than me, and you've got this all figured out. So much that you're willing and trying to help others. I feel like I'm light-years behind."

Ana waved that away, "I just have a head start. I knew what he was doing was wrong and I didn't want it. Now you, what led up to her being able to get to you?"

"Give me you're other foot and I'll start." She rolled her eyes, but complied. He clenched his jaw to prevent the reprimand that wanted roll of his tongue. He might not be an active Dom anymore, but it was still in his nature. He didn't want that to affect Ana. He never wanted to do or say anything that would hurt or scare her. He took a moment to calm himself and decide where to start by admiring her feet. She had the daintiest little feet he'd ever seen, and her toes were painted in a pink so pale, you almost couldn't see it.

Ana kept quiet during his examination. She knew he was working up the courage to begin. She heard him take a deep breath, and then he spoke.

"Elena wasn't the first person to abuse me. My birth mother was a crack whore and her pimp didn't like that she had a child. Apparently I affected his business so he treated me like his personal punching bag and if I cried or made any noise he'd kick me and put his cigarettes out on my chest and back," his voice was low. He kept his focus on her feet. "I don't know how old I was when it started, but I was 4 when the crack whore overdosed. I didn't understand what was going on. She was so still, so cold, and I was so hungry. I remember I had this small blanket that I always carried around, so I put it on her body to try to warm her up. And I sat next to her and played with my blue matchbox car or stroking her hair while I begged her to wake up. It was 4 days before her pimp came back. I tried to hide in a closet as soon as I heard the door opening, but he found me and beat me again. Telling me it was my fault she was dead. Then he left. He just left me there with her dead body," he finally looked up and found Ana silently crying.

"I'm so sorry Christian. That's such a horrible thing for a child to go through," she used the sleeves of her sweater to wipe at the tears that wouldn't stop.

"Oh Ana," he took her wine glass from her, placing it on the coffee table. Then he took her hands and pulled her onto his lap. He cradled her in his arms, careful not to touch her upper back. "Please don't cry for me. It was a long time ago." He held his breath when her arms snaked around his waist, then released it. As long as she didn't move them up, he'd be ok. _What a pair we are._

"Christian," she sighed, her head resting on his chest. "I'm a girl, I can't help it. We cry when something awful happens. Especially to someone we care about. It may have been a long time ago for you, but it's new to me."

"You care about me?"

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?"

He rested his cheek on the top of her head, taking comfort in the feeling of her in his arms. "Before tonight my immediate answer would've been yes. Part of my self-loathing issues and Elena's lies. But I'm going to try my hardest to believe good things about myself, and it sure is nice to hear."

"That's a start. I'm proud of you Christian." She heard him gasp and her heart broke a little more. His story was so much worse than she expected. To be abused not only as a teen, but also as a small child. The damage to his psyche was deep and profound. She was going to do everything in her power to reverse that damage. "I take it no one's ever told you that before?"

"No. Not that I remember," his voice was hoarse, choked with emotion. It was what he desperately wanted to hear from his father after making GEH a success even though he'd dropped out of Harvard.

"Well, I am. Back to your story. What happened next? How'd you get out of there?"

"Uh…after some time, I'm not sure how long but it was the same day, the police came. When they found me they called CPS and took me to the ER. That's where I met my mother, Grace. She's a pediatrician and she helps with special cases so they called her down. She was my angel in white. Because of the cigarette burns I have a fear of being touched on my chest and back," he felt her jolt and try to get up, but he put his hand on her head to hold her in place. "No, you're fine. Please stay," he waited for her to relax before he continued. "As I said, I have that fear, and I didn't talk at all, not for two years in fact, but she respected my boundaries. She was so patient and gentle. For some reason, she and her husband decided to adopt me and the next thing I know I have a new family including a brother, Elliot; he's older than me and adopted as well. When I was six they brought home Mia, my sister, she was just a tiny little baby. Fast forward nine years and I'm an angry, horny, 15 yr. old boy. Because of my haphephobia I couldn't get close to girls, how I was supposed to tell them they couldn't touch me. And I was so angry all the time, so I drank and I got in fights. Fuck, did I fight. I was suspended from three schools. My parents were disappointed and frustrated with me. They didn't know what else to do. I'd already been to countless shrinks, nothing work. But to be honest, I didn't really give anything a chance. Elena was always around. She's a friend of my mother's so she knew about my issues. I'm sure my mother confided in her. Elena and her husband were having an extension put on their house and my parents' thought manual labor would be good for me, keep me out of trouble. They sent me to her house to clear out the rubble. One day I smart mouthed her and she slapped me, hard. Then she kissed me and slapped me again. And I liked it. She told me if I wanted more of that to come back the next day. Of course I went back." He stopped there. He didn't want to upset her or cause her any pain by telling her the rest. But he couldn't _not_ tell her. She'd been patiently listening to him. She said she wanted to know. He leaned back to look at her. "Ana, I don't want to upset you, but this is where you and I are two peas in a pod. Are you sure you want me to continue?" He watched her face as her eyes widened, then became sad.

"She used BDSM didn't she?" She asked despondently.

Christian sighed. "Yeah, she did."

"Oh God," she tried to get off his lap but he tightened his hold. "Christian, please let me up."

"I don't want you to be upset. Please don't be mad at me."

"I promise I'm not mad at you. I just need to be able to move." As soon as he released her she was up off the couch and crossed to the windows. She needed her thinking spot. Whenever she was troubled, whether in life or with a story, she stood in her thinking spot and looked out at the city. She was afraid to ask, but she had to know. "Was it sadistic or did she follow true BDSM?"

Christian rose from the couch, but stood where he was. "Ana, you don't need to know this."

"Yes, I do Christian," she turned to look at him, her arms crossed in front of her. "I'm about to go public nationally about my abuse. TV, radio, all forms of print, and visiting schools to raise awareness. What if someone comes to me to tell me their story and I can't stand to listen to it because it's the same or similar to mine. How do I help them? How can I possibly consider myself an advocate if I can't deal with it? Not to mention, didn't we just talk about me caring about you? I **care **Christian! More than you can know, more than even **I** can understand. I want to know you and I want to know everything. To know you is to understand you. Can you handle that?"

_Oh God, she's perfect. Perfect, and strong, and smart, and beautiful. What did I ever do to deserve her?_ He had to hold her. He approached her quickly, stopping in front of her. "Can I hug you?" She gave him a teary-eyed nod and a smile. His arms wrapped around her, one at her waist, the other across her shoulders, pulling her to him. "Where have you been all my life?" He spoke softly into her ear.

Her arms snaked around his waist. "Waiting for the moment we were ready for each other, I guess," she said through her tears.

"Ana," Her name on his lips wasn't a question, or to call her, it was a benediction. He pressed a kiss below her ear and felt her body shiver. His hands moved to hold her head, cupping it around her ears. He continued with a trail of soft, sweet kisses across her face to her mouth, cherishing her. His mouth took hers in a slow, gentle caress, massaging her lips with his own. This wasn't a kiss of passion or hunger, there was no urgency. It was a dreamy, soul-searching, worshipping of her mouth. Ana wanted to weep at the beauty of it. Her heart thumped once, then returned to its' normal rhythm and she knew she was falling. Fast and hard. How was it possible? They had only met mere hours ago. Already she felt as if she couldn't live without him. She sighed into his mouth. With agonizing slowness, he pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Your lips are so soft when you cry."

"Christian," her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I know. I feel it too," He kissed the tip of her nose.

"What do we do? Isn't too soon?" she closed her eyes as he grazed his lips across her face, placing the barest of kisses as he went.

"I don't know. I've never felt this way before."

He was drugging her with his kisses. "Christian, make love to me."

"Sweet girl, I want nothing more than to be with you that way, but there's some things you still need to know and things I still need to know about you. If you still want me after you know everything, I'll be more than happy to fulfill your request. Besides, it's late and you've had a busy night. When I make love to you for the first time I plan to worship your body. And that will take some time. I need you awake for that and right now you're almost asleep on your feet."

"Yes. Ok. You're probably right," she mumbled. She really was falling asleep on her feet. The wine and roller-coaster of emotions drained her energy. The next thing she knew, she was being carried in his arms. She felt him lower her onto her bed, then he moved her around gently to remove her sweater and pulled the covers over her.

"Good night Anastasia."

"Good night Christian." The last thing she remembered before sleep took her was him kissing her forehead.

Christian watched her sleep for a while. He wasn't lying when he told her he was falling with her. Something happened between her declaration about caring about him and wanting to know him and that soul-changing kiss. Love. It was something he'd never allowed himself to feel before, because the crack whore never showed it, he didn't feel like he deserved it from Grace, and Elena told him it was for fools. Yet another thing Elena was wrong about. He didn't feel like a fool, he felt amazing, like he was on top of the world. It was scary as hell, but with Ana by his side he could get through anything.

He wanted, no, he needed more time with her. Her friends were supposed to be in contact tomorrow, or later today, as it was now after midnight. Call him selfish, but he needed that time to be uninterrupted. He sent Taylor a text to bring him an overnight bag for two days as he made tentative plans for them for the weekend. Luckily Escala was only five blocks away so it would only take a few minutes for him to get there. He wanted to get in bed and hold his girl. While he waited for Taylor, he went back to the living area and retrieved their wine glasses, taking them to the kitchen where he rinsed them out and placed them in the sink. Then he corked the wine and returned it to the cooler. Just as he finished there was a light knock on the door. He accepted the bag from Taylor and quickly discussed his plans, surprising his head of security possibly for the first time ever. They said their goodbyes and he went back to the bedroom using the en suite to brush his teeth and change into sleep pants and a t-shirt. He slipped into bed beside Ana, pulling her to him. She rolled over in her sleep putting her head on his chest and an arm over his waist. What should terrify him comforted him and felt like she was where she belonged. And when she mumbled something that sounded like 'Love' and 'Christian', it was music to his ears. He felt a peace settle over him and was asleep in seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Surprised? Hate it? Love it? Think I'm crazy? Let me know!  
><strong>

**Pins are up!**

**Also, I think the blanket and matchbox car idea came from another fanfic but I can't remember which one. It just seemed to fit and I wrote before I realized it seemed familiar. If you know what story it's from, let me know. I want to give credit where it's due. I never want anyone to think I took an idea from them.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! I can't thank you enough for the amazing reviews, follows, and favorites.  
><strong>

**I should have mentioned at the beginning of the story that I am in no way a professional in regards to anything Ana and Christian discuss. I'm just going off of my extensive research.**

**While I want this story to be about their healing, love, and mostly fluffy, it can't all be rainbows and sunshine right?**

**Song recommendations to go with this chapter:**

**'In Your Eyes' ~ Peter Gabriel **

**'The Last Night' ~ Bon Jovi**

**'I Am' ~ Bon Jovi**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

As the pearl gray light of dawn crept slowly through the balcony windows, Ana woke slowly. With her eyes closed she wondered for a moment why she felt surrounded. Then she opened them and found herself cocooned in Christian's arms, her head on his shoulder, hand on his chest, and her leg between his. Closing her eyes again, a smile bloomed on her face. She felt safe, wanted, and at home for the first time in her life. She didn't know how she knew, but this was where she belonged, where she wanted to be, every night, and every morning for the rest of her life. The fact that his arm was pressed against her back and she felt no fear or blinding pain of the memories would remain a mystery, but she'd take it as a sign. They were meant to be. Then she realized where her hand was and that he had the same issue. She started to lift her hand, but glancing up at him she found him looking so peaceful as he slept with a small smile on his beautiful face. Maybe she could touch him like he could touch her. Fate, destiny, spilt-aparts, whatever you want to call it, they'd been two halves damaged and alone searching and waiting for the other to become whole. Now that she found him she was holding on to him and never letting go. No matter what trials they may face. She relaxed her hand and snuggled even closer, his arm tightened around her and she heard him whisper her name in his sleep. Joy spread through her veins, overflowing her heart and seeping out of her pores. She drifted back to sleep dreaming of a meadow with a little copper haired boy and brunette girl running around giggling while their daddy chases them, her man, her Christian.

The room was filled with bright sunlight when next she woke, still in the comfort of Christian's arms. She could feel a charge in the air and knew he was awake. Moving her head back she met his steely gray eyes with a shy smile.

"Good morning beautiful," he said with a secret smile.

"Good morning. What are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep. Admiring your beauty."

She blushed at that and leaned forward to give him a chaste kiss. "You're sweet."

Christian scoffed. "Hardly," his fingers of the arm wrapped around her started to trace a slow path up and down her arm. "You don't think you're beautiful?"

Ana shook her head, burying her face in his shirt. "I know you saw them," her voice was muffled.

"Yeah, I did. But…Ana look at me." She shook her head again. "Hey," he lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger, gazing straight into her disbelieving eyes.

"They don't define who you are Ana. And while you are very beautiful on the outside, it's your beauty on the inside that shines for everyone to see. You are the one who is sweet. You're also caring, compassionate, devoted, funny, fierce, loyal, bright, and so very brave. You are truly amazing. That is what the world, much to my regret, is going to fall in love with."

_Oh God this man! How can he see all that in me already? He makes me feel special and…Wait a minute?_ Blinking back the tears threatening to spill she asked, "you don't want the world to like me?"

"Of course I do! I just…" He was taking a big chance here. He'd never done this before, had never wanted to. But with Ana, it felt right. He took a deep breath to steel his courage while lacing his fingers with her hand that had been resting over his heart. "I just don't want any other guys to get any ideas about my girl."

Her azure blue eyes lit up, "Your girl?" he nodded. "As in your girlfriend?" he nodded again.

"Good. Because I already think of you as my man, so that makes you my boyfriend." Her face broke out into a radiant smile.

Christian let out the breath he'd been holding, returning her smile. "I'm glad to hear it. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to make-out with my girlfriend." He leaned forward rolling her onto her back to hover above her. Just before his mouth met hers he heard her say, "Please do."

Their mouths met in a hot, searing kiss, tongues battling for dominance. When his teeth scraped across her bottom lip she conceded control, giving in to the pleasure he could bring her with just a kiss. Her body was aflame, begging for attention. But unlike in the elevator, he kept himself hovering above her. The only part of them touching was their arms and mouths. Ana wanted more. She moved her hands from his biceps up into his hair, pulling him closer as she tried to wrap her legs around his waist, but he pulled away. His heavy breathing was warm on her face, his eyes gazing into her adoringly.

"No sweet girl. Not yet." She pretended to pout. She could easily be worried that he didn't want to have sex with her, but he called her his girlfriend and even though they weren't touching, she could feel his erection poking her thigh. If that wasn't obvious enough that he wanted her, she didn't know what was. He just wanted them to know each other better first. Which was probably a good idea. Sex was the ultimate act of intimacy. She wanted to know who she'd be sleeping with before they went that far. Although she doubted anything he told her would change the way she felt about him. In the meantime, she could revel in being his girlfriend and having her first boyfriend.

"Cute. But we need to finish our talk," he bushed his nose against hers and gave her a quick kiss.

"I know," her hands moved down to cup his face. "You've made me so happy Christian. I've never had a boyfriend before," she offered him a small, shy smile.

His eyes widened. He stared at her in shock. "So you've never…? After him…?"

Ana's smile fell into a frown, her brow furrowed in confusion. Was he upset she didn't have more experience? She thought he'd be happy. "Well, no. At first it was hard to see the pleasure in something that was done to me forcibly for years. Not to mention it always came after he'd brutally whipped, caned, flogged, or belted me. Whatever his instrument of the day was. When the memory of him fucking my teenage unwilling body while being cuffed to a spanking bench or the bed and my back is bleeding is the first-"

"Stop! Stop!" Christian screamed bringing Ana out of the memories she was slipping into. "Just stop!" he said leaping from the bed. "Please just stop." He paced around the room. This was it. He was going to lose her because of what that fucker did. She'd think he was a monster. How could she not when he did the same thing? Granted what he did was strictly consensual and he never broke the skin. The image of that being done to her and the image of him with his subs after a punishment were too close for comfort. "Oh God." How could life be so cruel as to give him the greatest joy in his life and then take it away less than 24 hrs. later? He searched the room and found a chair by the windows. Collapsing onto it he put his elbows on his legs and his hands in his hair, pulling on it, trying desperately to remember he wasn't that man anymore.

Ana watched him, the blood drained from her face. She didn't realize she had slipped again. She hadn't done that in years. Christian looked so desolate. She imagined the picture she painted wasn't pretty and she just blurted it out without tact. Was it her abuse that upset him so much? Did he not want her anymore? Did he think she was afraid he'd do the same thing? She had to reassure him, explain things to him. She slipped out of bed and moved to kneel in front of him.

"Christian," she spoke slowly, reaching out to grab his hands. His head snapped up, his eyes clearing from wherever his mind had taken him. He lifted her onto his lap, straddling him, locking her in a tight embrace.

"Please don't leave me," he spoke in a broken whisper.

"Never," Ana wiggled her arms until he released his hold long enough for her to move her arms up, around his shoulders to cradle his head. "I know you would never do that do me Christian. Is that what's bothering you? That I'll be afraid you'll do the same thing?"

"Ana, if you had met me six months ago I would have."

Her hand froze in his hair, where she'd been stroking it. "What?" She didn't believe it. She couldn't imagine the man she knew forcing himself on or abusing anyone to the point of causing bleeding. There had to be a qualifier. Sure she'd seen signs of a dominant nature but…._Oh_! She had a feeling she knew what he meant. She resumed stroking his hair, confident she wasn't falling in love with a rapist.

Christian breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't gone screaming from the room demanding he get the hell out. That was a sign right? And she was still stroking his hair which he found soothing. "Due to Elena and her lies, I thought the only type of relationships I could have were through BDSM contracts. Towards the end of our physical relationship I got tired of being the sub. I wanted to be the one in control and I became a Dom. Ana, that's all I knew until five months ago. I don't want to put this image in your head, but you have to know. I wasn't exactly easy on them, and even worse during a punishment." He waited for her reaction; she was quiet for some time before she asked.

"Was it consensual?" she spoke into his neck.

"Yes, of course. I would never do anything to a woman she didn't want."

"Did they have safe words and did you honor them when used?"

Looked like it was time for 20 questions. If she was still with him at the end it was worth it. "Yes. I've only had one sub that used a safe word and that was yellow. Which means –"

Ana interrupted him. "She was reaching her limit, not at or beyond it which would've been red." She didn't like thinking about him with other women but she needed the answers and then she'd never think about it again.

Christian was stunned, _how does she…?_ "Research Christian," she answered his unspoken question. _Oh, right._

"I'm not leaving you Christian. You're stuck with me. Being a Dom isn't going to change how I feel about you. You've confirmed that you maintained the Safe, Safe, and Consensual principles, which I never doubted," she leaned back to look him in the eye. "I'm only going to say this once Christian. YOU. ARE. NOT. LIKE. HIM. All he did was feed me lies, rape me, and beat me. And he got off on it," her nose crinkled in disgust. "Who **does** that?" She shook her head to ward off the anger that started to build. She had a point to make. "You may have used the same implements, but that's where the similarities end. As long as you never use them on me, punish me, or expect me to be your sub, we won't have any problems. Oh! And cheating. Stick your dick in anyone else from this day on and I'll cut it off and feed it to you. Clear?" She gave him a sharp look.

"Crystal. For the record, I've always been monogamous. I don't condone cheating and because I never want to hurt you I'll have to get back to you on what I would do if you ever stepped out." He cupped her face. That beautiful face with those unassuming blue eyes that belonged to the woman that had become the most important person in his life. "Ana, you are so precious to me. I will never hurt you intentionally. I may fuck up because I'm new to this, but never on purpose. I don't need or want a sub. I left the lifestyle because I was losing interest in it. My playroom and all its contents are gone. For the last month I've been working with my therapist on what we're building between us, having a normal relationship. I'm a work in progress, I tend to be a control freak, but if you're willing to stick with me, I know we can make it work." He searched her eyes for any signs of fear or hesitation. What he found was his future starring back at him.

"Of course Christian. I already told you you're stuck with me. I'm new at this too. We'll just have to be patient with each other. You've been a Dom for seven years. I don't expect you to shed all your dominate instincts immediately, but if you do something that bothers me or makes me feel like a sub, I'll say "Dom" and you'll know to take a step back and reevaluate the situation. Obviously I can't say that when were not alone, but I'll come up with something for those times. Is that ok?"

"I think that's a fantastic idea, and I have one as well. Do you have any plans for the weekend?" His hands slipped down her sides to her waist.

"No. It's my last two days of free time until next Sunday," she said sadly. "Christian, what are we going to do? I'm starting a grueling month long tour on Monday with a red eye to New York."

The pain in his heart at the thought of not seeing her for a month, a week, even a day, was sharp and intense. His hands tightened briefly on her hips. It wasn't an option. "We'll figure something out. Let's enjoy the weekend first. I know your friends will be checking in with you soon, but I want to take you somewhere we can have uninterrupted time for ourselves. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect. Where are we going?" It really was perfect. Her friends were coming with her on her tour; she'd have plenty of time with them later. She only had about 40hrs left to spend with Christian. And she wanted every last one of them.

"It's a surprise. Dress warm and pack a bag for overnight," he slapped her ass without thinking. "Up you go, get dressed," he rose from the chair after her, realizing what he did he closed his eyes. _Shit! Fuck! Why did I do that?_ He was afraid to open his eyes; he didn't want to see anything but happiness in her eyes.

_Holy Shit that was hot!_ Ana stared at him, getting a good look for the first time of him in his pajamas. His simple white t-shirt clung to every bulge and sinew of his torso and arms. The way his gray pants hung from his hips made her want to reach out to yank them down and have her wicked way with him. And maybe get another one of those slaps to her ass. She'd written a pleasure spanking in one of her books, imagined it plenty of times. If it felt as good as that single slap, she just may like being spanked. Damn! She needed to stop thinking about it and get dressed. It was turning her on. One thing was for sure, _I will be having this man tonight if it's the last thing I do. _ She looked up to his face as she turned to head to her walk-in closet and found him watching her intently with an amused smirk. _Shit! He caught me ogling him._ She bit her lip as her cheeks flushed with her embarrassment. Suddenly he was in front of her using his thumb to pull her lip down.

"Don't bite your lip Anastasia," his voice was husky with an edge. He was barely holding on to his control.

"Why?" she breathed.

He took her hand and placed it on his rock hard erection. "This is why. It makes me want to do unspeakable, raw, delicious things to your body that I can't do yet."

She whimpered at the idea of it. He moved her hand up and down against the length of him a few times and groaned. "Soon baby, very, very, soon," his voice was raw, the need evident. Then he was gone, grabbing a duffel bag from the floor at the foot of the bed, muttering, "I'll get dressed in the hall bath" and sweeping out of the room.

Ana stifled a laugh as the door shut behind him. She kind of liked that she affected him so much he almost lost control. Skipping into her closet she dug out her old overnight bag. Her brand new 4pc luggage set that Alan insisted she had to have was already packed for her trip. She packed her outfit for tomorrow, from her new lingerie collection she chose a sexy silk nightie with matching robe and thong, just in case she needed something to sleep in, which she seriously hoped she wouldn't. Adding the necessary toiletries and her bag was finished. Now she just had to choose clothes for today. Back at her lingerie wardrobe she looked for something sexy but demure to entice Christian when he finally took her clothes off. She slipped on a white Simone Perele Delice demi-cup bra with sheer cups that were embroidered with curlicues, flowers, and leaves, then paired it with the matching boyshort panties. For her outfit she kept it casual, comfortable, and cute by wearing simple skinny mid-rise blue jeans, a fitted red and white striped shirt with a cream chunky cable knit sweater on top. After pulling on her favorite converse sneakers she moved into her en suite freshen up and fix her hair. When she was done she grabbed her overnight bag and headed out to the kitchen. She needed to check that her cell phone wasn't dead. Pressing the home button on her iPhone she smiled when she saw she had three text messages. Of course they wouldn't let her go home with a stranger without wanting some answers. The first one received early this morning was from Alexis.

_**Come on Steele! I want answers. Let me know you're ok or I'm coming over there!**_

Ana checked the time, it was just after 9am now, and the message was sent at 7am. Knowing Alexis well, she'd be banging on the door within the hour if Ana didn't respond. She quickly replied telling her she was fine and would talk to her on the plane Monday. The next message, also from Alexis shortly after the event last night.

_**Steele! Why is Christian Grey taking you home?**_

Huh? So his last name was Grey. What was the big deal and how did Alexis know who he was?

The final message had her fingers going numb, her heart in a vice grip, and her mind spinning with questions and rationalizations. It was from Becca, sent just before Alexis's.

_**Ana, you know I don't like to pry unless it's about a manuscript, but I have to ask. Why is the new owner of SIP taking you home? Is there something I need to know?**_

She needed to sit but she wanted her thinking spot. She turned to cross to the windows and sank to the floor, pulling her sweater tighter around herself, then crossing her arms over her drawn up knees in an attempt to warm her chilled body. She stared out the window, but she didn't see the view. She was blinded by her thoughts. So Christian was the new owner of SIP. The hotshot billionaire CEO of Grey Enterprises that she'd heard Becca, Marsha, and Alan talking about. They called him a brilliant businessman but said he always seemed so cold and ruthless. There was a lot of talk about someone named Ros, she'd assumed that was the new owners name as they never actually said "Christian Grey", they just kept referring to him as "he". Now she knew. And **he** was funding her tour, **he** was providing a private jet, **he** was also providing her with private security. But most of all, **he** would be signing her royalty checks. She was essentially working for her new boyfriend, the man she was damn near in love with. The man who not thirty minutes ago she swore she would never leave. Why did that bother her so much? Was their time together so far all a lie on his part? Did he seek her out because her abuse was in the same lifestyle as his? No. She couldn't think that way. She'd bet her life that his reactions and feelings were real. Their chemistry was insane! Besides, she'd approached him while he was heading for a panic attack. There was no way he could fake that.

She could feel warmth flood her body again. She trusted him. She trusted in their love. She relaxed her arms from around her knees to stand up. Now her next questions were, what would people think about them dating? Should she even care? And how did she feel about receiving her checks from him? All her book contracts were with SIP. She'd been with them for six years. GEH just chose to honor her current contract and it was transferred to them. No one could accuse her of getting the book deal because she was dating the owner of the publishing house. As for the check issue, she needed to think about that one. Then she felt him behind her.

**Rewind**_ ~Right after leaving the bedroom_

_Shit! Get a grip Grey!_ The last thing Christian expected when he opened his eyes after that single spank was to see Ana eyeing him up like she wanted to devour him. He never would have thought she'd like being spanked. She probably didn't even know herself until that moment. The images running through his head at the possibilities were enough to have his cock stirring. Then she had to bite her lip and he damn near lost control. He wasn't sure what it was about that lip bite, but it made him harder than he'd ever been before. She wasn't ready for the things it made him want to do to her. And he had to go and torture himself by stroking her hand on him. _Yeah, that was real smart Grey._ The feeling of her small hand against him was pure heaven. He couldn't wait until she could do that skin to skin. He'd had to walk away before he really lost it. Now he was in the bathroom with a raging hard-on and no way to relieve it. He didn't feel it would be right to jack off in the bathroom with her down the hall. He tried to think of something repulsive to tame it so he could get dressed. After about five minutes he got it down enough to be able to change into fresh boxer briefs and black jeans. Then he pulled on a fitted polo t-shirt and a pullover sweater with a half zip. He silently thanked Mrs. Jones for packing his Chuck Taylor's, his dress shoes wouldn't be appropriate. He quickly washed his face, brushed his teeth, and emptied his bladder now that he was flaccid. After packing everything away he went to find Ana so they could head out to his surprise.

He didn't hear any noise coming from the living area so he went down the hall. He checked her bedroom, bathroom, and closest, but didn't find her. She had to be somewhere; she wouldn't just leave him there. When he got to the living area she was sitting on the floor in front of the windows curled into herself. He couldn't see her face but she was obviously troubled by something. What happened? Did she get some bad news? Did she slip into a memory again? He was just about to call her name when her shoulders relaxed; she dropped her arms and stood up. He waited a moment to see where she was going to go, but she stood still. He moved slowly to stand behind her. He knew when she sensed him, her whole body tensed, which meant **he** was the problem. What could have happened in the short time he was in the bathroom?

"Ana," he spoke hesitantly.

"Christian." Her voice was flat. Void of any emotion. It was the first time he'd seen anything other than warmth toward him, and it scared him shitless.

"Obviously I've done something wrong I'm not aware of."

She sighed, "Yes...No…I'm not sure," she kept her back to him, but her tone was softer, and warmer.

He cautiously wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest. When she didn't protest and crossed her arms to hold on to his forearms, his rested his chin on her shoulder. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong and I'll do whatever it takes to make it right."

"I had some text messages waiting for me. They gave me some rather interesting news."

"Ok," that didn't tell him much. The only people that knew they left together were her friends. What could they have told her? "What did they say?"

"You're Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises and new owner of SIP, which is the very same publishing house my contract is through and is now with you. I'll be getting my royalty checks from my boyfriend, and you're funding everything to do with my tour."

"And that bothers you," he paused as she shrugged the opposite shoulder to the one he was resting on. "Ana, first let me ease your mind in case you were worried about it. Our relationship, my feelings for you, has nothing to do with my owning SIP. Everything that has happened regarding the purchase has been done by my COO Ros Bailey. She knows Copeland through her wife, Gwen, who started her publishing career as an intern at SIP. Gwen took a break from working to have children. Now that they are of school age, she's wanted to return to publishing. Copeland knew this and he wanted to retire, so he approached Ros to sell it to her, or GEH, if she oversaw the purchase and Gwen took on the job as president. This was months ago and I only got the barest of information about it to make sure it was a sound investment. I didn't know who A.R. Steele was until a month ago when I got the invitation to last night's event and I didn't know who Anastasia Rose was until you stepped out from the green room. I was blown away. Stunned by your beauty and dare I say struck by cupid's arrow. I planned to approach you as soon as I could without the press there. It's not public knowledge that GEH owns SIP now and me being seen there would've raised questions because I am, unfortunately, a bit of a celebrity in Seattle. People know that I own a good portion of the businesses in the city and quite a few around the world. They know that if they cross me I can and most likely will have them fired or out of business before they can blink. Yes, your contract is now with GEH, or I should say what will be Grey Publishing, but Gwen is who you will go to if you have any problems and she will refer to Ros if it's not something she can handle. As your boyfriend I will listen and offer advice, but I will not interfere unless you ask me to. If you're worried about what people will think about the owner and an author dating; I personally say "Who the fuck cares!", but a statement will be made Monday by Copeland and Ros about his retirement and offer of SIP to GEH, who accepted and the name change. The facts are there if anyone tries to question the reasons behind our relationship. As to me signing your royalty check, first of all its business, don't think of it as a boyfriend paying his girlfriend. GEH is paying you your share of what it earns from your books and other copyrighted products, but if it still bothers you, I will give Ros authorization to sign the checks for Grey Publishing," he pressed a kiss to her neck. "Does that assuage all your worries or questions?"

"Yes, and quite succinctly," Ana turned her head to look at him. "You're very verbose Mr. Grey," she gave him a sweet smile. Relieved he'd put to rest all her worries and questions. She was free to take that final step toward being in love with him.

"I'm not normally. I've never talked this much in my life! Not even with my therapist. But you're very important to me Ana. I don't want anything to come between us."

His face was so close she could see a hint of the lightest blue in his earnest eyes. "Nothing will Christian. As long as you don't lie or hide things from me and we discuss any issues rationally, we can make it through anything. I know we can," she lifted her lips to his. She needed this kiss to wash away all doubts and fears that while only for a few moments, trapped her growing feelings in a box, leaving her cold. She wanted them to flow freely again between them. Her mouth moved over his, her tongue exploring, consuming his flavor. This was her kissing him, letting him know they were ok. She broke away with her eyes shining and her heart near bursting, before it could get too heated.

"God I can't wait until later. We need to get out of here," he released her to grab their bags. "Do you have a copy of your schedule?"

"Yes, in here," she lifted her purse in gesture then tossed her cell inside. Why?"

He tossed his arm across her shoulders while they waited for the elevator after locking her door. "So we can take a look at it later and see when and where I can visit you."

"It's insane Christian. I'll barely have time to breathe some days. I'd love to have you with me, I just don't see how," she frowned.

"It's ok. Even if it's just for a few hours or to sleep next to you, seeing your beautiful face will be worth it," he gave her a brilliant smile.

And just like that she fell. Now, how and when was she going to tell him?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always, let me know what you think!  
><strong>

**Pins are up!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Merry Christmas! My gift to my awesome readers is this nice long chapter. If you don't celebrate Christmas, consider it a bonus.  
><strong>

**I hope you're ready. The time as finally come for our favorite couple to take their relationship to the next level. We also get ALL the details of Ana's past, including who her abuser was. You may want tissues handy. I got a bit emotional writing it, but I can see it in my head better than I can put it in words.**

**I don't want to give it away, but I know nothing about the activity Christian surprises Ana with, so I had to use lines and information from Darker.**

**For the songs list; I spend a lot of time finding just the right song(s) to go with what happens during the chapter. Please don't dismiss a song because of the artists. It's the lyrics that matter. ;-)**

**I have created a playlist on Spotify for this story. Just do a search for: Fifty Shades Similar FanFic**

**Everything ~ Lifehouse**

**I Won't Let Go ~ Rascal Flatts**

**Unconditionally ~ Katy Perry**

**Magic ~ Colbie Callait**

**Heaven on Earth ~ Britney Spears (Yes, seriously! Listen to the words.)**

**Drowning ~ Backstreet Boys (Yep! Still serious)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5<span>**

They stopped for breakfast at a diner outside of the city, where Christian learned that Ana's favorite flower was peonies, her favorite food was seafood, of the shrimp, crab, and lobster variety, not the mussels, oysters, octopus variety, that she loved cooking when she wasn't caught up in writing, that she only drank wine during the girls nights Alexis forced on her every now and then, her favorite book was _Tess __of__ the d'Urbervilles_, and she enjoyed a variety of music. Ana learned that Christian could play the piano, had his own helicopter named Charlie Tango that he could fly himself, his favorite food was mac-n-cheese and chocolate cake, and he normally went running every morning and did kick boxing in the evenings. When they were back on the road in his R8, she learned that he dropped out of Harvard after his sophomore year to start GEH, causing a rift between him and his father. It was GEH's rapid success and his becoming a millionaire at such a young age that put him in the spotlight with the media, creating his need for private security. His head of security, Jason Taylor, and his housekeeper/chef, Gail Jones, lived in an apartment that was part of his penthouse at Escala. They shared their mutual philanthropic efforts, finding out they both supported his mother's charity Coping Together. He also told her about his interest in green energy and developing more products that ran off solar power.

Soon they were parking at a marina and she understood why he'd wanted her to dress warm. It was a beautiful, mild day in mid-May, but it would be colder out on the Sound. Especially with the wind if they were sailing.

Ana was smiling with excitement when Christian helped her out of the car. "You have a boat?" she asked while he retrieved their bags from the trunk.

"I have a yacht," he grinned, his eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "She's built by my company, designed from the ground up, 82 feet with double decks," he held her hand as they walked to the end of the long dock. "Here she is? _The Grace_."

"After your mother. That's sweet."

He lifted a shoulder. "It's the least I could do after she saved me."

"Don't be modest Christian. I'm sure she was very touched," when he stared at her with disbelief, she stepped up to him cupping his face in her hands. "You're a good man Christian."

He gave her a sad smile. "When you're told differently repeatedly it's hard to believe otherwise."

"And that's one of the things we need to work on," she gave him a chaste kiss before she pulled away.

"What are the other things?"

"We'll talk about it later, because I want a tour," she moved over to the ramp. "Permission to come aboard Captain?" she asked with a trace of laughter in her voice.

Delighted with her, Christian wondered how he got so lucky that she came into his life. He matched her amusement when he said, "Permission granted. In fact," he bent down and swung her up into his arms.

"Christian!" she squealed. "What are you doing?"

"Just making sure you get aboard safely," he set her back on her feet once he reached the deck. "Come on, Mac should be around here somewhere. He keeps an eye on her while she's docked and gets her ready when I want to sail," he took her hand and pulled her toward the main saloon.

Just as they were about to enter, a tall blond man came down the stairs from the top deck. He was tanned, with curly hair and brown eyes, wearing a long sleeve shirt, jeans, and deck shoes. "Mr. Grey! Welcome back," he greeted with a slight Irish accent.

"Mac," Christian shook his hand with a friendly smile. "Ana, this is Liam McConnell. Liam, this is my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele. She prefers Ana though."

Ana smiled and felt a thrill run through her at being introduced as his girlfriend while she shook Mac's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," he released her hand and looked at Christian. "She's all ready for you Mr. Grey."

"Perfect. Let's get underway then." Christian turned to Ana. "Quick tour?"

"Yes, please," she smiled and happily followed him to the saloon. Her first impression was that it was very white. The ceiling was spotted with recessed lighting and carpet. White carpet. On a yacht! There was also a lot of dark wood. To the left was a split-level sitting area. Both levels had tan L-shaped sofas with various dark throw pillows and glass top coffee tables with an arched wood base. The lower level had two matching chairs. On the right was long bar with glass and chrome bar stools. Next to that was a raised platform with captain's chair and fancy instrument panels to run the yacht off of power instead of the sails. At the back of the main deck was the master suite with a king size bed on a lighted platform, where Christian left their bags, a Jacuzzi on another split-level, and full size bathroom. Below deck was a galley kitchen, guest suite, office, and two double bed cabins. Exiting the saloon on the main deck they moved through the covered sitting area to a spiral staircase that led to the wheelhouse and sun deck with a built-in grill. Ana had never seen such luxury before, but knowing now how hard Christian worked at GEH and how much he gave back, she couldn't fault him for it. It was a magnificent yacht. She was honored to be able to experience this with him.

At the front of the boat Mac was doing something with the ropes. Christian sat at the wheel, pressed a button, and the engines roared to life. Mac went back down the side of the boat to the dock below and unfastened another rope, then gives the all clear to Christian who radios the coast guard. He slowly eased _The Grace_ out of her berth and toward the marina entrance. Looking quickly at Ana, he grinned and pulled her in front of him between his legs.

"Here," he took her hands and placed them on the wheel with his on top. He explained a few of the controls and dials as he continued to steer the course out of the marina. Within minutes they were out on Puget Sound. Ana couldn't help but laugh as the speed of the boat caused the Sound to pitch and roll beneath them. They made a large curve until they were heading north toward Whidbey Island.

"Sail time," Christian announced with excitement in his voice. "You take her. Keep her on this course."

Ana's eyes widened as she turned her head to look at him. "What? Christian, no! I can't steer this mammoth boat!"

He laughed at the horror on her face. "Baby, yes you can. It's easy. Hold the wheel and keep your eye on the horizon over the bow. You'll do great," he kissed her nose. "When the sails go up, you'll feel the drag. Just hold her steady. When I signal like this," he made a slashing motion across his throat, "you can cut the engines. This button here," he pointed to a large black button. "Good?"

Reluctantly Ana nodded. "Yeah. I got it," this time she shook her head. "I can't believe you're making me do this."

He tightened his arms around her. "Ana, I'm not _making_ you do this. But, I'd like you to try. I trust you."

Well, when he put it like that, how could she say no? "Ok. I'm good," she gave him a quick kiss. "Hurry back."

He grinned wickedly. "As soon as I can," he slipped off the captain's chair and moved to the front of the boat where he began unfurling sails, untying ropes, and operating winches and pulleys. Ana alternated between watching the horizon and Christian, her heart warmed at seeing him so happy and carefree compared to the seriousness of their conversations. When he hoisted the mainsail, it filled and billowed out as the wind captured it. The boat lurched suddenly, zipping forward. Then the head sail was flying up the mast, the wind stretching it taunt. Christian gave her the signal, and the engines ceased when she pressed the button and they soared across the water. The wind whipped her hair around her face, but she didn't dare let go to tame it. She gripped the wheel, fighting the rudder until Christian was behind her again. She let him take the wheel back and cuddled back into his chest, her head on his shoulder.

"What do you think?" he spoke into her ear to be heard over the sound of the wind and the sea.

"It's amazing!"

"_You_ look amazing. All wind swept with color in your cheeks, and not from blushing. I like seeing you happy," he moved her hair aside to press a kiss to her neck.

Ana shivered with the tingles that ran down her spine. "I'm very happy Christian. The happiest I've ever been. I've never done anything this exhilarating before."

The scorching look he gave her sent her pulse racing and her core throbbing. "Just you wait Anastasia. When I finally get through pleasuring that amazing body of yours, you'll be so exhilarated you won't remember your name."

_Oh God!_ He was using **that** voice. Combined with that look and those words and it was no wonder her panties were soaked. Pulling dialog from one of her books, she matched his carnal gaze and with the most seductive voice she had, she said, "I can't wait," she turned to face him fully putting her mouth to his ear, "I'm already wet. Very wet. Aching for your hard cock to fill me over and over again until I'm screaming your name," she licked the whorl of his ear then bit the lobe. With her lip caught between her teeth she slowly backed away to find him stunned into silence, his mouth agape. She ducked under his arm, smirking to herself as she left him there to go down to the kitchen. It would be lunchtime soon and she wanted to see what was available.

Just under two hours later, Christian dropped anchor at the widest part of the Sound, just south of Whidbey Island. They had past the time in comfortable silence taking sly glances at each other, the air thick with sexual tension. As soon as he could move away from the wheel Christian pounced on her, trapping her against the table on the sundeck where she'd been setting out sandwiches for lunch. He molded his body against the back of hers, pressing his pelvis against her ass so she could feel the hard as stone erection he'd been unable to get rid of as her words kept playing in his head. His smile was triumphant when he heard her gasp followed by a moan that escaped her throat. Then she ground back against him and his eyes rolled back in his head. He could feel the heat emanating from her core. "Jesus Ana! You're playing with fire."

"I know," she breathed. She was going to start panting soon if he kept pressing against her like that. With her slightly bent over position, he was rubbing so close to where she needed him. "I thought I'd return the favor since you've seduced me with your words more times than I can count," she pushed back again. "Please, Christian. I don't want to wait anymore."

Christian stepped back. He could hear her voice dripping with need, but he had plans. Very detailed, romantic plans. Something he'd never done before. He wanted her first consensual sexual experience to be special, something she'd never forget. But when she turned and looked at him with such longing in her eyes, he knew it was more than just her arousal talking. It was her emotions too. She wanted that final connection between them. He couldn't say no to her. He'd just have to adjust his plans a bit.

He gave her a slow, sensual smile as he leaned forward and traced her lips with his tongue. "Put the sandwiches away and meet me in the bedroom," he spoke against her mouth before he turned and went down to the main deck.

Ana was frozen to her spot, watching him go. It was actually happening. She wanted it so bad a moment ago, but she didn't expect him to agree. Now that he had, she was nervous. Not because she was afraid he'd hurt her, but because she didn't know if she'd be good enough. _Only one way to find out._

She quickly re-wrapped their lunch and took it down to the kitchen. On the way to the bedroom she wiped her clammy hands on her jeans. When she opened the door she became breathless, her heart swelling with love. The room was filled with the soft glow of candlelight from the two dozen candles placed around the room. The shades were drawn and Christian was lighting the last few candles that were floating in the Jacuzzi. Soft, romantic music was playing softly from the iPod dock. She lifted a hand to her mouth, her eyes filled with tears, her nerves drifting away. She was going to make love with the man she loved and that was all that mattered.

"Christian…it's beautiful!"

He crossed to her, already barefoot and without his sweater. "Only the best for you baby," he pulled her to him, pushing the door shut behind her. "I want to see you Ana. I want to see your beautiful body I know is hidden under all these clothes," he whispered, peppering her face with gentle kisses as he slowly slipped her sweater off. He blindly placed it in a chair behind him, not wanting to take his eyes off her. Then he took her hands and lifted them above her head, skimming his own down her arms and sides to the hem of her shirt to pull it off. His eyes dropped down to her breasts encased in her bra with the sheer cups and delicate embroidery, her nipples hard and straining against the fabric.

"Very nice," he murmured, lightly tracing the edge of each cup with a lone finger. Then he dropped to his knees and removed her shoes and socks. His hands traced up the outside of her legs, then in toward the button of her jeans.

Ana trembled slightly as he eased her pants down. This was the first time she'd be naked in front of anyone since she was a teen. She had crescent shaped scars on her hips and ass. They were the pale, silvery kind that you could only see in the right light. She wondered if Christian would notice them.

Now, standing in just her lingerie, he stepped back, his roaming gaze as soft as a caress. "Beautiful."

Emboldened, she stepped to him, pointing at his shirt she asked, "May I?" She saw the barest flicker of fear in his steel gray eyes before he nodded. Carefully, she lifted his shirt up and off with him bending forward so she could reach. Her eyes drank in his broad shoulders, well-defined arms, chest, and abs. He had a sprinkling a dark copper hair on his chest, and then she saw the six circular scars across his pecs. She tried not to focus on them, letting only her love and desire show through her eyes when she looked at him and whispered his sentiment back to him, "Beautiful."

Her hands traced down his shoulders to his arms, then to his waist where she opened his jeans. She was about to pull them down when he took her hands in his.

"I'll finish this. You take off your bra and panties," he rasped.

With a deep breath, she stepped back again, keeping her eyes on his, she reached behind her to unclasp her bra, holding the cups in place with alternating hands as she removed each strap. She didn't let go until his jeans were discarded. With matched slowness, they both removed their last piece of clothing.

He appraised her lovingly while she followed his treasure trail down his pelvis to…_Oh boy._ She could tell he was big from all the grinding they'd done, but finally seeing it…_Wow!_ His impressive erection was in full salute. She felt her core convulse and her body flushed as she thought of having _that_ inside her. Then she was in his arms, pressed against that sinful body, and he was kissing her with such passion her soul began to sing. His hands roamed her body with aching tenderness; she thought she would combust from the emotion of it all.

Slowly he drew the kiss to a close. "Ana, my sweet Ana," he spoke softly against her temple, his eyes closed.

"Christian," wanting him to feel her love as she felt his, she leaned forward and cautiously placed a gentle kiss on the scar over his heart. She heard his strangled gasp. When he showed no adverse reaction, she moved on to the next, and the next, until she had kissed each one.

She was breaking him and healing him at the same time. He was a man, he wasn't supposed to cry, but he couldn't help the tears that filled his eyes. He was overwhelmed with emotions. His love for her consuming him and drowning in the love she was giving him. She looked up at him with dreamy blue eyes, her hand reaching up to brush away a tear that escaped.

"Turn around baby." When she complied, he swept her hair over her shoulder. His fingers traced her first scar, his lips following their path and on to each one. By the time he finished with the last one she was sobbing uncontrollably, her face buried in her hands. "Oh, baby," Christian gathered in his arms, lifting her to carry her to the bed. He set her down long enough to get himself to the center of the bed, then he pulled her back into his arms on his lap.

"You're safe Ana. No one will ever hurt you again."

He held her as she cried; whispering sweet words in her ear while her face was buried in his chest. She cried because of the love and tenderness he showed her, but mostly she cried because other than while the abuse was happening, she'd never let herself cry. It was cathartic, a purging of all of the pain, all the fear, of being so alone, and feeling unwanted, useless, like she had nowhere and no one to belong to. Not as a possession, but as a place to call home. To know that someone would be there to love you, care for you, and support you. And now she'd found it, with Christian.

After what felt like hours, but was mere minutes, her tears subsided. She took a deep breath, taking in his clean, manly scent, then lifted her face to his. "Thank you," she croaked, her throat dry from all the tears.

"My pleasure baby," he wiped her eyes and cheeks with his thumbs. "Better?" When she nodded he said, "Good. We're going to talk about this later, but right now I want to love you," he adjusted their bodies until she was lying down and he was above her. "Will you let me love you Ana?"

Her hands came up, one to cup his face, the other to brush the hair hanging over his forehead back. "Yes, Christian. Today and every day that you'll have me."

"Fuck Ana!" He held her tight to him, kissing her hard, and quick. "I love you Ana," he said against her mouth. He met her eyes with his, nose to nose. "I've never said that to anyone before, ever, in my life, but I love you so fucking much."

Her eyes brimmed with tears again. "I love you to Christian, so much it hurts." She opened her legs in offering. "Please Christian. I don't need anything else, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

He rubbed his nose against hers. "I wanted to kiss every inch of you from head to toe so you knew how much I cherish you, but I don't think I have the control to wait that long anymore," he leaned back to bring his hand down to the apex of her thighs. His fingers explored her folds. He groaned when he felt how wet she was. "Jesus Ana, you're so wet."

She moaned, the pleasure he was bringing her as his fingers slowly stroked in and out of her core, and his thumb rubbed circles against her clit was unlike anything she'd ever felt before. She started to move her hips into his hand, but he pinned her down. "Please Christian. I want you inside me."

"Not yet, sweet girl. Absorb it," he curled his fingers so he could rub her front wall on his backstroke while his thumb began a press and release rhythm.

"Oh God!" Her hands flung out, searching for purchase. A thin sheen of sweat broke out on her skin as her core quivered. He was building her higher and higher, she felt like a spring coiled too tightly, any second now…_oh shit!_ He pinched her clit and she screamed, flung into space to shatter into a million pieces. She floated back down slowly, riding her orgasmic high. She was only half-aware that he was reaching toward the nightstand. She grabbed his arm, "No…no."

"Ana, I need to get a condom," he rasped. She was magnificent in her post orgasmic state, but he was walking the razor thin edge of his control.

"No…don't need…I'm…the shot," she tried to explain, still floating.

_Oh sweet Jesus!_ He didn't think he could love her more and now she was telling him he could experience her wet heat skin to skin. He needed to be in her, NOW! He placed himself at her entrance, rubbing up and down to spread her wetness. Then he paused, he leaned down to kiss her, "I'm clean. I promise. I'll explain later, but I promise I'm clean," before she could respond he eased in smoothly, but gradually until he was encased in her velvet wet heat to the hilt.

"Oh God Ana, you're so tight," he ground out as her walls clasped around him. He waited for her to relax, giving her time to adjust.

Ana was overjoyed. There was no fear, no pain, just pure unadulterated pleasure. When she'd adjusted to his size, he pulled back and pushed back in, setting a slow and steady rhythm with impeccable precision. Her hips met his thrust for thrust. She buried her hands in his hair, pulling his face to hers. Their mouths met in a kiss that was reverential and all consuming, fueled by their love. His lips left hers to travel down her neck to the pulsing hollow at the base of her throat. Her breath came in long, surrendering moans as the beginnings of another orgasm began to build.

"Faster, Christian," she begged.

"Not this time, sweet girl. I want to savor you," he nipped at her clavicle before moving down to her breasts. His tongue laved at a taut, dusky pink nipple.

She gasped, then groaned and arched her back to him. Her body was aflame, her skin tingling, the slightest touch igniting her need. His mouth blazed a path to her other breast, giving it the same delicious attention. He moved a hand to the outside of her thigh, sliding it down to her knee as he guided her leg around his waist, then repeated the motion with her other leg. She locked them together, her heels pushing into his ass as she met his deeper stroke.

"Oh, Ana," he breathed, his hands found hers, lacing their fingers together and moving them slightly above and to the side of her head. He watched her as he picked up the pace just enough to give them both the added friction they needed. She was beautiful, her face, neck, and chest flushed with her impending orgasm, her ocean blue eyes shining with love, and her swollen mouth formed in an "O" where the sexiest little noises he ever heard escaped.

"Christian, I….oooohhh….I…I,"

"Come on Ana. Come with me baby," he could feel his orgasm starting. His balls tightened, just before it moved through his shaft, she screamed, "I LOVE YOU!", her body trembled while he spilled into her, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he rode out the aftershocks. He might need his head examined, but he knew in that moment, he was going to marry this girl. He couldn't imagine his life without her. He pressed a kiss to her neck. "Anastasia Rose."

"Hmmmm?" Ana roused herself enough to listen to him. She'd been drifting, sated, blissfully happy in the cocoon of his weight on her, and ready for a nap. She was physically drained, her limbs feeling boneless. She pried her eyes open when she felt him lift his head, a satisfied smile on her lips.

He grinned at her. "You are exquisite. I {kiss} love {kiss} you {kiss} so {kiss} much {kiss}!"

She beamed, wiggling her fingers still clasped in his. When he let go she brought them up to play with his hair. She really did love playing with his hair. It was just long enough to pull on, and always so silky, well, it was a little sweaty now, but normally so silky, her fingers itched to play with it. "And you are a closet romantic," she giggled at the bashful look he gave her. He could be so adorable sometimes. But then she felt him start to harden inside her and she stopped, her eyes widening.

"Don't giggle baby. I don't think you're ready for round two," he said, half-serious, half-smirking, as he slipped out of her.

Ana winced slightly, then playfully swatted his bicep. "Not yet, I'm not. I have to assume you're above average as I have nothing to compare you to."

Christian chuckled as he rolled them so they were lying on their sides facing each other. "Not to brag, but you're right about that. I am well above average," he sat up, quickly reaching to the end of the bed to grabbed the sheet and pull it up to their waist. Lying back down, he brought Ana into his side to cuddle. "But you, you are perfect," he kissed her head.

Ana stifled a yawn. "Thank you Christian. It was beautiful, and special, and everything my first time should've been."

He gave her a quick squeeze. "I'd do anything for you Ana. It was just as special for me too. Now sleep sweet girl. I love you."

"Love you too," she murmured before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Pre-Ana, Christian would've insisted she eat first. Skipping meals was not an option. But that was the control freak and hungry little boy side of him. So he contended himself with the fact that they'd had a large breakfast. He relaxed in the comfort of holding the woman he loved in his arms and followed her into sleep.

The bed was empty beside Ana when she woke, but there was a note on the pillow for her. She sat up to read it, clasping the sheet to her chest.

_My lovely Ana, _

_You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you. If you should wake before dinner is ready, help yourself to the shower if you like, then come find me in the kitchen._

_Love,_

_Your Christian_

Ana grinned to herself. Holding the note to her heart, she marveled at her luck of having such an amazing man love her. She glanced around the room for her overnight bag, not wanting to have to search for it while naked. She laughed when she found her silk nightie and matching robe laid out at the foot of the bed with another note. Crawling across the bed, she retrieved it and read,

_Very nice Ms. Steele. Please wear this for me. Panties not required. I'd hate to have to rip such a pretty pair off you later._

_Oh my!_ What did he have planned? Well, since it appeared she'd be getting sweaty again, she opted to skip the shower and just freshen up instead. Goosebumps covered her skin as the navy nightie slid fluid as water down her body. She tied the lacy back at her neck, then pulled on the robe and secured the belt. Her hair didn't need much as it had a sexy 'just been fucked' look, so she just ran her fingers through it a bit. Satisfied with the result, she went to the kitchen to join her man. She found him next to the stove stirring something in a plastic container while a pot was boiling away on the back burner. He was shirtless, only wearing low hanging black lounge pants. She watched the muscles of his back and arm as they bunched and rippled with the movement, shamelessly drooling. When his face broke into a grin, she knew that he knew she was there. She started toward him as his eyes met hers, the warmth of his gaze filling her heart.

"Hey baby," he wrapped an arm around her, drawing her to his side to press a kiss to her forehead. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Ana circled her arms around his waist, her chin resting above his heart as she looked up at him. "Yes. I haven't slept that deep in a long time," she smiled.

"Nothing like a mind-blowing orgasm," he smirked down at her, "or two, to knock you out."

She snorted, "Yeah, well, mission accomplished. You're pretty proud of yourself, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," he brought his forehead to hers, staring directly into her eyes. "And I can't wait to do it again," his voice was low, husky.

"Mmmm…neither can I," she whispered salaciously, smirking when his pupils dilated and filled with heat. Then she pulled away. "But if you expect me to eat first, and I am quite hungry, you seriously need to put a shirt on."

Christian dropped his arm. "We can't have you going hungry now, can we?" She caught the flicker of worry in his eyes before they became warm again. "Can you keep an eye on the pasta for me? It should be done any minute now. And this container needs to go back in the microwave for a few a minutes," he pointed to the dish he'd been stirring.

"Sure. Go ahead. I got this," she smiled at him as he tipped his head to the side and took a long look at her. He opened his mouth to say something, then shook his head as if to clear the thought away. Instead he simply said, "Thank you," and left the kitchen.

While he was gone she followed his directions, finishing the reheating of what turned out to be shrimp alfredo sauce, and straining the fettuccine when it was done. She found a serving dish and was mixing them together when Christian returned, now with a fitted gray t-shirt on. She wasn't sure if that was any better as it clung to his muscular form, but what could she do? The man had an excellent body and wore his clothes well.

"Thank you baby. That looks great," he said while retrieving place settings from a cabinet and drawer.

"I didn't do much. Where do you want to eat?" Ana asked, rinsing the dirty dishes quickly and leaving them in the sink.

"I'd have loved to sit outside and watch the sunset, but the winds have picked up. We can use the bar upstairs."

"Sounds good. I'll bring this," she lifted the serving bowl, then motioned to the place settings, "you bring those."

She followed him up to the main deck, siting at the bar, she served them both a hearty serving of the pasta since they had skipped lunch. "Do we have any drinks up here?"

"I'll get them," Christian walked around the other side of the bar, opening a small fridge. He frowned as he looked at her. "I'm afraid there's only wine or water up here. I can go down and make you coffee if you'd prefer that.

"Water is fine." She accepted the bottle he passed her and took her first bite. Closing her eyes, she nearly groaned, savoring the sauce. It was amazing. Very flavorful with just the right amount of garlic, onion, and parmesan. The bonus was the kick from the Cajun shrimp.

Christian watched her with wide eyes. The look on her face had very naughty images running through his mind. He was about to mention it when she spoke.

"This is delicious! I didn't know you could cook."

He threw his head back and let out a great peal of laughter. Ana watched him, stunned for a moment, then she smiled and waited for him to finish. He really had a beautiful laugh, she could watch him all day. When he was down to intermittent chuckles, she asked, "Ok, why was that so funny?"

"Oh God Ana," he grabbed her free handr, bringing his chuckles to an end. "If anyone in my family heard you say that, they'd die laughing," he shook his head, still amused. "I can't cook. Mrs. Jones made this. I know how to boil pasta, that's it. She provided the pre-made sauce that only needed to be reheated. That's the extent of my culinary aptitude."

"Oh. Well, it's still delicious. I may have to get the recipe from her. I think this is my new favorite. And alfredo is fairly easy and quick to make," she twirled some noodles around her fork and continued eating, enjoying every bite.

"Speaking of which, I hope this doesn't ruin your appetite, but how did you learn to cook? Did your mother teach you?"

Ana nearly spat her pasta out with the force of her scoff. She forced it down. Talking about her mother wasn't something she liked doing. It wouldn't put her off her food, but it would take away her enjoyment of it. She sighed, resigned that it was time to tell him. She knew it would come up eventually. He had a right to know, he'd told her all about his past and dark secrets. Not that she had anything to hide. It was just an unpleasant topic. Her whole life until she returned to Seattle at 18 was…unpleasant.

"No, she didn't. She didn't teach me anything. I'm just going to start at the beginning. It's easier that way."

Christian watched her with rapt attention as she spoke about her childhood with a detached voice, mindlessly breaking to eat. He listened as she explained that her dad, Raymond Steele, was a Sergeant First Class in the Army who was killed during a training mission before her first birthday. From the time that she could remember, her mother, Carla, was rarely home, leaving Ana with a babysitter a few doors down, who ended up being Alexis's mother, Kellie. Alexis and Ana bonded right away, feeling like separated sisters since their birthdays were only a week apart. When she was around 7yrs old, Kellie found out that Ana was cooking for herself since Carla wasn't taking care of her and started teaching her a new recipe every week. Ana spent the majority of her free time at Alexis's house. When she did go home and Carla was there, all she heard was how she ruined her mother's life, that she never wanted a child that soon in her marriage, and how dare Ray leave her to raise his brat. On her 12th birthday, Ana found out the reason her mother was never home was because she was working her way through all the men in the area, but she had finally found a steady boyfriend and Ana would have a daddy again soon. Of course that never happened, and Ana never did meet the guy. But she found out later that it was her mother's married boss, and after almost two years, when he wouldn't leave his wife, Carla took matters into her own hands and poisoned his wife. She never expected to be caught, but the cops traced a purchase of castor beans from a woman in New Mexico that used them to make castor oil, to Carla, along with her fingerprints on a gift basket she sent to her boss's wife, where traces of ricin were found. When Carla was arrested, a living will directive had Ana moving across the country to North Carolina to live with that last living relative that tried to help when Ana was just a baby. Then Carla was found guilty of murder and sentenced to life.

Christian knew from her background check that the relative was her uncle. The fact that Ana never addressed him as such raised a red flag for him. Since she had finished eating, he decided to ask her and confirm his suspicions.

"Ana," he said slowly. She raised her head to him and he could see the disoriented look of coming out of her memories on her face. She shook her head. "Oh, I'm sorry Christian. I just started talking and forgot you were there."

"It's fine baby," he rose from the bar stool and grabbed her hand. "Come sit with me."

"OoKaay. What's going on?" she let him lead her to the corner of the L-shaped sofa. He placed her in his lap, locking her in his arms. She was starting to worry what this was about.

"I have to tell you something, and I don't want you to be mad at me. Then I have to ask you a difficult question."

She searched his face for a clue, but only saw his apprehension. "That's never a good way to start a conversation. But I'll try to listen and make an informed decision on if it warrants being mad at you or not."

"That's all I can ask. Thank you baby," he gave her a chaste kiss before continuing. "It's standard GEH policy to run background checks on all employees, independent contractors and such of new companies we're buying and restructuring instead of selling off. When I got the invitation to your reveal party and Andrea told me how successful you had been and what the books were about, I was curious to know more about you. To get an idea of how old you were, how you became an author,... basic stuff. I requested a copy of your background check that was on file with everyone else that was related to SIP," he watched her, waiting for her reaction.

She thought about it for a moment, and how it made her feel. Nope, not mad. "Ok. That's not so bad. Everything on there is public knowledge if someone took the time to look. I can put myself in your shoes and say I'd want to know more too. You didn't know we were going to meet and fall in love. But now that you do know me, and we are in love, just don't go snooping behind my back and we'll be fine. You can ask me anything Christian. My life's an open book. Literally, as of Tuesday."

"I know, and that's why I need you to confirm something I saw on your report," she nodded for him to continue, "I know the family member you went to live was your uncle. Is he the one that abused you?"

The blood drained from her face, her mind racing with images of all the times he restrained her and used those fucking objects to beat her battered and bruised body. All the times he pinned her hips down as he rammed himself into her over and over, day after day, year after year. Telling her no one would believe her because of his job. It was always the same images. But this time, she saw his face. She saw the vicious determination in his eyes while he kept telling her to go ahead and scream, the triumph when he reached his orgasm. All the looks she'd blocked for the last 5 years. Her abuser had become a faceless monster. It was the only way she could deal with it. Now, with two words, "your uncle", his face was back. And she was pissed! Faster than she'd ever moved before, she leaped off Christian's lap, pushing him back in the process. She paced two times, screaming, "I HATE HIM!", on her third pass she snatched up the vase of orchids from the end of the bar and launched it at the sliding glass door. The sound of the vase shattering pierced the air as the shards rained down.

"I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!," she screamed, then broke, her cries racking her body as she sank to the floor on her knees. "I…hate him….I…{gasp} hate…him."

Christian rushed to her, pulling her to him, his heart breaking as he cradled her, whispering, "I'm sorry", in her ear over and over. Her stuttering cries and shaking of her body were killing him. He felt like a complete ass for asking her that question. It was the second time in less than eight hours he'd caused her to breakdown. He hated that she was hurting and he wanted to kill that fucker. If it took until his last dying breath he would do whatever it took to make him pay. He was so absorbed in imaging all the ways he wanted hurt him, it took him a moment to notice Ana had stopped crying.

"I'm sorry Christian," she croaked.

He sucked in a breath. "No Ana! No. I'm sorry for asking," he lifted her face with his thumb and forefinger on her chin. "What do you need to be sorry for?"

"I broke your vase and cracked the door."

He looked up at the door and saw the webbing in the glass door, then looked back at Ana. "That's all trivial. The door can be fixed. The vase was nothing. I understand the uncontrollable need to throw something sometimes. I've had my fair share shattered phones and windows."

Ana sighed, she couldn't act like that again. Especially when she was about to go on a tour to talk about her abuse. How the hell did she think was going to manage that? It was time to take action. "I want him to pay Christian."

He cupped her face, looking her straight in the eye. "I will do everything in my power to get you the justice you deserve. He will regret the day he made the decision to lay a finger on you," he wiped her tears and placed a kiss on her soft lips. "Can you tell me about him? I don't want to upset you again."

"I'm good now. Can we get off the floor though?"

"Of course baby," he slipped an arm under her legs and stood with her in his arms. Crossing to the couch, he settled them back in the corner.

"His name is Spencer Cain. My dad was a late baby for his parents. He idolized his step-brother and followed in his footsteps to join the Army. That's why my mom blamed him for my father's death. Anyway, by the time I went to live with him he had retired as a high-ranking officer for the Military Police Brigade at Ft. Bragg and was working for the Fayetteville Police Department. He used that against me all the time. Who was going to believe a decorated retired officer and current cop, was capable of child abuse, rape, and incest?" Her tone was flat, void of emotion, like she had flipped a switch on them.

"That's what I hate about people in a position of power. They use it to get away with whatever they want."

"And you don't?" she asked without malice.

"In business, yes, absolutely. As for people who've crossed me outside of business, I've never done anything illegal," he found himself stroking her hair. Whether it was to calm her, himself, or both, he wasn't sure, but it was working. "Where is he now? Is he still in North Carolina?"

"I have no idea. As soon as I had my diploma in my hands I high-tailed it back to Seattle."

"Do you have any proof?"

She tried to remember if she did, then she covered her mouth as she gasped. "Oh my God!" her eyes snapped up to his. "I completely forgot about the lock box I brought with me. Even though he said no one would believe me, I guess a part of me decided to get proof just in case I had the guts to prove him wrong. I have pictures. I took pictures of my injuries and a few of his dungeon with the fucking bloody cane or belt on the floor where he dropped it. I have my therapy journal too."

"Ok. While that doesn't directly link him to the abuse, it's something. I'll get Taylor started on getting any information about where he is and what he's doing now."

"I don't know what the statute of limitations is in North Carolina Christian. It's been six years. We might not be able to do anything at all," the hope that had started to grow died with the idea.

"Don't give up already Ana. I'll find out for you. It won't hurt to get all the information we can so we have all our ducks lined up when the time comes to fry his ass," his face held a mixture of devotion and determination.

She was awed by the power of it. "Thank you Christian. It means a lot to me that you want to help me with this. It makes me love you even more," she lifted her face to his and kissed him long and hard. They were both breathless when they pulled away.

"There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you Ana. I love you so much. I think I need to show you again," he rose with her in his arms, carrying her to the bedroom.

"What about the glass?" she asked half-heartedly, not really caring. She was more than ready to drop the conversation and go back to their love bubble.

"We'll get it later," he said while nipping her ear and kicking the door closed behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Looks like we may have a battle coming up soon. And they're officially in LOVE! Let me know what you think!**

**Pins are up!**

**FYI: I have the utmost respect for our military. I grew up as, what I was called in high school, a "Air Force Brat", and have had a family member in every branch. I've actually been to Ft. Bragg, although it was a very long time ago. I also lived near Fayettville for a while. Beautiful area!**

**This is the last post before Christmas and probably next week.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy New Year my lovely readers! How is 2015 treating you so far? My day has been great! It started with an email from Fandango letting me know that a theater near me has finally put tickets for the movie on sale. *Squeal* Needless to say, I now have a ticket to see it on Feb 12th at 10pm. I can't wait! The other great part of today is that I finished Chapter 6. So, here it is!  
><strong>

**Again, I have to give a warning. We learn more about Ana's abuse and her time when she first returned to Seattle. It's not pretty. There are also some surprises. And we finally get some information about Elena. I know a lot of you were waiting for her to make an appearance and start causing trouble.**

**Not too many song suggestions for this chapter, and they really only apply to the beginning.**

**"Future Sex/Love Sounds" ~ Justin Timberlake**

**"Insatiable" ~ Darren Hayes**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Fuck Ana. You feel so good baby," Christian groans as he lifts her leg higher while he pumps into her core from behind with wild abandon.

"Christian. Aaahhh! Don't stop. Please don't stop." She was so close. As good as he made her feel, she was exhausted and just wanted this last orgasm so she could go to sleep. They'd been going at it all night and dawn was upon them. He had a handful of breast in the hand of the arm underneath her as they spoon fucked. Yes, they'd progressed to fucking. Christian had made slow, sweet, beautiful love to her two more times when they first came back to the bedroom. He was going for a third time when Ana had to tell him to stop treating her like she was made of glass and give it to her hard and fast. After a brief hesitation and confirmation from Ana that she'd let him know if he was too rough, he'd flipped her on to her stomach, brought her knees to the edge of the bed and plowed into her so hard and deep she loved it. Especially when he started spanking her ass every few thrust.

His fingers twisted, pulled, and pinched at her pebbled nipple. "Come on Ana. Give it to me!" He slid his free hand from her hip to her clit, rubbing it rhythmically.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" He pinched her clit and she went over, her body quaking as her orgasm ripped through her. "Christian!" She screamed.

Christian made and noise between a grunt and a groan as her walls clenched around his cock, pulling his orgasm from him, followed by his cum spurting deep into her womb.

They were a panting, sweaty, and finally sated mess. Christian moved Ana's hair off her neck and pressed a kiss on her shoulder. "Oh Ana, thank you sweet girl. I love you so much."

Ana rolled over to face him, wincing as he pulled out with her movement. "Christian, you don't have to thank me," she reached up to brush his wet hair off his forehead. "I'm your girlfriend. As long as I'm physically capable, I'll always want to have sex with you," seeing the wicked gleam in his steely gray eyes, she added, "given there's enough time, and never in public. Now, your woman is tired and her vagina is closed for repairs."

Christian laughed, "Vagina? Really Ana? Can't you say pussy?"

She could feel her cheeks heat. "No, I find it too uncouth to say such a word," she said haughtily.

Christian's heart ached at the amount of love he felt for this woman. It should have him freaked out, scared, feeling unworthy, and running in the opposite direction. He'd never in his life felt anything like this. It was intense and so quick. They'd met barely thirty-six hours ago and he couldn't imagine his life without her there, by his side, forever. He could already see them married with a large house on the sound and kids running around the yard. _Children!_ Sure, he had no idea how to be a father and he worried about possibly screwing them up, but he wanted that with Ana. Somehow he knew that when the time came, he'd be ready, with help from her he'd work on his self-loathing, and reversing all the lies his abusers filled his head with. He watched her, she was so adorable and sexy with her well fucked hair tousled around her face, a few sweaty strands clingy to her skin, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and her baby blues sleepy but playful at the same time. Damn! How'd he get so lucky? He hadn't put her down for more than half an hour all night. When they first came back to the bedroom he'd finally taken his time worshipping every inch of her body, finding all her pleasure spots and working her into a frenzy with each one. When he found the faint scars on her hips from the bastards fingernails, he'd felt rage firing his blood. Until he started licking and nipping at them and Ana went crazy, nearly coming from that alone with her hips flying off the bed, her pussy gushing its heavenly nectar that he now knew tasted like peaches, and her garbled screams of pleasure. He'd exploited that unexpected gem of knowledge every time after that. They'd made love on the bed and in the Jacuzzi. Then he'd fucked her from behind like an animal as she requested. He thought he was finally done with her then, until a short time later he felt her mouth on his cock, and she sucked him like a pro, bringing him from flaccid to hard to one of the strongest orgasms he'd ever had; and all his strong orgasms had been with her, within minutes. They went crazy after that. Christening the wall, the shower, the kitchen counter, and even under the stars on a large deck cushion. Then they headed to bed and he caught the way the moon lit her curves as she laid on her side to spoon. He couldn't help guiding her leg over his hip and sliding into his favorite place. Now he was exhausted and as much as he hated to admit it, his dick was feeling a bit chafed. Shit! If he was hurting then she must be on fire. He started to feel like an asshole, but put a halt to that thought when he saw her smile at him with nothing but love in her eyes.

She gently patted his cheek. "Hey, where'd you go?"

Christian returned her smile, "Sorry, I was admiring how sexy you look right now and my mind started wandering over everything we've done tonight," he smirked as she blushed furiously, "and I had to admit to myself that I'm a bit sore now. Then I realized that if I'm sore, you must be feeling worse," his smirk slipped into a frown, worry clouding his eyes. "I'm sorry baby. This was probably too much and too rough for you in one night. I just…" He pulled her to him, snuggling her body against his. "I just love you so much. Everything about you, your eyes, your scent, your hair, your hot body, that brilliant mind, your strength, and your love for me, it all just turns me on… that I have to feel you, be in you. Did I hurt you baby?"

Ana shook her head, her eyes burning with the effort of fighting her tears. He could say the sweetest things to her. It was a huge change from the hurtful words of her mother and the lies of her uncle. "Christian, I feel the same way about you. I'm the one that wanted it rough and I enjoyed it. Yes, I'm sore, but it's a delicious soreness. It reminds me that I didn't become genophobic and I've got a man that knows how to please me," she leaned in to kiss him. "Can I go to sleep now?"

"Of course sweet girl. Just as soon as you say pussy," he smirked again, his eyes lit with devilish delight. She looked at him with amused eyes, smiled bashfully, then turned her head away from him and muttered, "pussy", just loud enough for him to hear.

Christian laughed as he brought her even closer, as if morphing their bodies into one. "God you're adorable," he kissed the top of her a head a few times. "Sleep now baby. I love you."

Ana hummed in pleasure, snuggled into Christian's chest she quickly fell asleep unsure if she managed to speak the "I love you too" on her mind.

It was hours later when Ana woke. Again, she was alone in bed. There was no note this time, but she could hear the shower running. She thought about joining Christian, but as soon as she sat up and a small scream of pain escaped, she was thankful she was. Why the hell did she have so much pain between her legs? She expected to be sore from overuse, but this was different, sharper, more intense, and concentrated on the upper area. She slowly got out of bed, biting her lip against the tears that threatened as the pain grew. She desperately wanted to get some pain medication, but didn't think she could make it that far to the bathroom without collapsing in tears. And that was if there was any in there. She didn't even know if Christian kept anything on board. _Oh God, Christian!_ He was going to blame himself, she just knew it. She needed to get herself under control before he saw her. She took the five steps to the Jacuzzi with gritted teeth, breathing through the pain like a woman in labor. As soon as she reclined back in the hot water, she felt a bit of relief and racked her brain for a possible cause. She hadn't hurt this bad since the last time her uncle…..Oh! That fucking asshole! This was his fault!

Ana's head snapped up when the bathroom door opened. She hadn't noticed the shower had stopped. From her vantage point she watched Christian saunter out, an easy smile on his lips, beads of water clinging to his warmed skin and sculpted body, a few trickled down to the towel hanging, loosely secured at his narrow hips. Her lust for him may be overshadowed by the pain, but she could still admire and appreciate his body.

He looked toward the bed, expecting to find Ana still sleeping. Finding it empty, his smile dimmed and his eyes searched the room. When he locked on her red, watery, and pain filled eyes, his smiled dropped, replaced with a furrowed and wrinkled brow, down turned mouth, and clouded eyes. He rushed over to the Jacuzzi, cupping her face.

"Ana baby, what's wrong."

She placed her hands on his forearms and rubbed gently, "I'll tell you, but can I have some Advil first, if you have any," she gave him a pained smile.

"Of course sweet girl. I'll be right back," he pressed a kiss to her forehead before turning back to the bathroom and returning with two Advil and glass of water.

She took it gratefully, "thank you."

Christian watched her swallow the pills with a sip of water. He was desperately trying to remain calm and not let his mind overreact, but his heart felt like it was about to leap out of his chest. He took the glass from her when she was finished and placed it on the nightstand.

"Come join me Christian."

He didn't hesitate, dropping his towel, he climbed in. He was about to sit opposite her when she grabbed his hand.

"No, sit next to me please," she looked up at him with pleading his eyes.

He settled down next to her with Ana still holding his hand. "I have to tell you something Christian, but you have to promise not to blame yourself. This is a perfect time to get over your self-loathing. Not everything is your fault. In this particular case, it's mine and my…," she scrunched her eyes while taking a deep breath before forcing out, "…my uncle's." She opened her eyes and pinned him with a direct look. "Promise me, Christian."

Normally, he'd never let someone back him into a corner like this, but it was Ana, the woman he loved and trusted, if he wanted answers he had no other option. "I promise."

She wrapped her free hand around his arm and rested her head on his bicep. "About a week after I returned to Seattle, Alexis could tell something was wrong with me, or had happened to me. I was withdrawn, quiet, and jumpy whenever someone got near me, and I could barely get out of bed. She said I was having nightmares and screaming for help, begging for someone to stop in my sleep. I had a feeling that was happening, but I'd only wake up out of breath and sweaty. I never remembered anything and I'd always just go back to sleep. In the morning it was like nothing happened."

"You're lucky with that part," Christian spoke into her hair.

"Why?" she breathed. Tipping her head back, she saw the haunted look in his eyes. "You have nightmares too don't you? About before you were adopted."

"Yes, every night. I wake up the same as you, but I remember everything and going back to sleep is futile. I usually get up and go to my piano. I'll play until 5am and then go for a run with Taylor. I haven't slept more than four hours for as long as I can remember," the haunted look lifted as surprise came to his face. "Until you! You're the first person I've slept with, the first person to touch me, and I slept almost seven hours. And we took a nap. I slept another three hours."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know. When I lay down with you that first time, I felt safe, peaceful. I don't understand it, being with you Ana calms me like nothing else ever has. Just looking in your eyes that remind me of a cloudless sky or the deepest ocean, being near you, even the slightest touch of your hand, can stop or at least bring down any negative feeling or thought to a manageable level. I don't ever want to be without it."

"You won't have to Christian," she turned her face into his shoulder and kissed it.

"Ana, you're leaving in 14hrs. For a month!" He shook his head with a sigh. "I know I said we'd figure something out, but I can't go with you. I have over 40,000 employees who are depending on me to keep the business running and countless deals in different phases of negotiations, not to mention the recently purchased that need attention for their restructuring, SIP included. Ros would've been able to hold down the fort if we'd known I'd need to be out of the office sooner," he cupped her face again. "I'd give anything to be with you every day Ana. I'm sorry; the best I'll be able to manage is a few overnight trips. At least for the first week or so. As soon as I get to the office tomorrow, I'll work on rearranging what I can."

"I get it Christian. You had a life and a business to run before you met me. I don't expect you to drop everything. I don't even want to think about how much I'll miss you, but we'll take pictures today and call, Skype, text every day."

"God, I love you," his lips captured hers, his tongue plundering and probing every corner of her mouth. Ana felt like he was consuming her. She brought her arms up around his neck as he lifted her up and over to straddle his lap. She kept herself lifted off of him with her knees, pouring everything she had into the kiss since she couldn't grind on him like she wanted to. He groaned as she sucked on his bottom lip and bit it gently. She didn't notice his hand moving down toward her sex and screamed when he made contact.

Christian jerked in response, pushing Ana back by her shoulders, his eyes roaming her face. "Ok, you've got to tell me what's going on," Ana opened her mouth to explain, but he cut her off, his eyes hard. "And don't tell me it wasn't my -," his words died as Ana slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Stop right there! You promised Christian! I understand being concerned and worried, but don't you EVER take that tone with me again or I swear I'll find a way off this boat and leave your ass behind. I am not a sub or one of your minions you can talk down to."

_Fuck!_ He knew he would fuck up sooner or later. He hadn't meant to talk to her like that, but for fucks sake, how could it not be his fault when she's screaming in pain the second he touched her? Only way to find out was listen to her.

"I'm sorry. It was instinctual," he took her hands and kissed her fingers, trying his best to earn her forgiveness. "How would you react if you touched me and I screamed in pain? You can't tell me you wouldn't feel responsible."

Ana sighed, her anger deflating. He had a point. "You're right. I'd be devastated if I thought I hurt you and pissed if you tried to tell me otherwise. I'm sorry I snapped," she moved into him, hugging him with her face in his neck.

"Let's just call this a mutual mistake and let it go. On one condition."

"Yes?"

"I'll listen to what you have to say, and if you're not feeling better in a few hours, you'll let me use my Christian Grey power to have a Doctor come check you out at Escala."

She had to laugh, "we're staying at Escala tonight?"

"If you don't mind. I'd like to have the memory of you sleeping in my bed, being in my home, while you're away."

She smiled, "that's sweet. You have a deal. But I have to get my suitcases from my apartment."

"Not a problem. Now, turn over and finish your story. I don't want to hurt you again." He helped her into position, reclining back with her lying on top of him, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"Where was I? Oh, so Alexis grilled me about what was going, playing the best friend card, and I tried to tell her, but ended up having a panic attack and passing out. When I came to, I was being loaded into an ambulance and they were asking her for information about me. You know, name, birthdate, and such. I didn't want my name on record with any medical info, so I told them my name was Anastasia Lambert. My mom had a high school sweetheart before she met my dad. His name was Frank Lambert. It was just the first thing that came to mind. I tried to tell them I didn't need to go to the hospital, but Alexis had told them my symptoms and my blood pressure was too high so they insisted. I wouldn't let the nurse near me when we got to the ER. She paged a doctor to my room. Apparently the doctor was a pediatrician, but helped whenever there was a distraught patient. The nurse was right. As soon as the doctor walked in I felt safe. She had this sweet, soothing demeanor, and I just broke. I told her everything that had happened to me from the first time he laid a hand on me until I arrived at the ER. Alexis reacted so badly they had to remove her and give her something to calm down. I could tell the doctor was hurting for me, but she didn't say anything and just asked if I wanted to report it. I started to panic again and they gave me a sedative. She held my hand and explained that she was having a gynecologist come down to examine me and then she'd examine my back, which was why she went with a sedative instead of anti-anxiety medication. I wouldn't have to be awake for it and my blood pressure would have a chance to go down. When I woke up she was still there, holding my hand, with tears in her eyes. I asked her why she was crying and she told me she'd never seen a case of rape so bad before. That while she was sorry for what I'd been through, she had a daughter a year younger than me and couldn't help imagining it happening to her. She told me I was going to need extensive therapy and begged me to let her have a psychologist come talk to me. That she had a son who'd been abused before she adopted him and no matter what she did to help him, he was still lost, successful, but lost and distant. She didn't want the same thing to happen to me. She was actually pretty miffed that I was of age because she would've filed charges against the bastard whether I like it or not and used her husband's legal connections to adopt me. I would've let her too. I felt so safe with her and she was the first adult to care about my well-being. It was more than a doctor caring for her patient. I don't know how to describe it, but I knew having her as a mother would be a blessing," she paused there in remembrance, picking up one of Christian's hands and lacing their fingers.

"Ana," Christian spoke slowly.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm glad she couldn't adopt you. It would've made you my sister."

"What!?," Ana whipped her head around to look at him. "How do you figure that?"

He chuckled at the mixture of shock and confusion on her face. "Well, you said she was a pediatrician that helped with distraught patients, had a daughter one year younger than you, a son abused before he was adopted, and a husband with legal connections. Was her name Dr. Trevelyan?"

Ana nodded her head in stunned silence.

"My mother, Grace Trevelyan-Grey, is a pediatrician. My sister, Mia is a year younger than you, I'm the abused son, and my father Carrick is one of the top attorneys in Washington."

"Oh my God," Ana whispered through the hand clasped over her mouth. "Christian, I've never told anyone this except my therapist, but Dr. Trevelyan saved my life. Even though I was finally free from him and Alexis was there, I still felt so alone. And I was in so much pain, I was terrified of everything. A few times that week before I ended up in the hospital, my thoughts were pretty morbid. I don't know if I would've acted on them, but they were there. It may have been only a matter of time. I'll never know. I met my therapist later that day and she helped bring me out of those thoughts," before she could finish her sentence she found herself crushed against Christian.

He held on to her as if she would disappear if let go even for a second. He couldn't talk, he was too consumed with emotions. All he could think about was that his Ana had contemplated suicide. If his mother hadn't been on duty that day, Ana could be gone. They'd never have met and his life would've remained dark and bleak. _Shit!_ He owed Grace so much more now. He really needed to make more of an effort to let her know how much he appreciated her.

"Christian," Ana squeaked, "I can't breathe."

"Sorry," he released his hold just a touch, not ready to let her go yet. "Ana, please tell me you don't think like that anymore. I love you and need you here with me."

"I'm not going anywhere Christian. I love you too. I haven't had those thoughts since that day. I promise. I saw my therapist every day for about a week, then we moved to every other day, and so on. I started my journaling and decided I wanted to prove to myself that he didn't win. He didn't bring me down and make me nothing. I'm a survivor and I put myself through college. I'm really ok."

He eased back a bit more, covering her face in kisses until she giggled. "The book, the tour, hell, even our conversations are bringing up the worst ppart of your life. If it gets to be too much, you'll tell me? I'm asking as the man who loves you, not someone trying to control you. I know you have your therapist and life coach, I just want you to know that you can come to me. No matter how busy I am or what's going on, I'll always have time for you. Whatever the reason."

Ana stared into his eyes a moment, seeing the truth of that statement, she closed her eyes against the wave of relief and safety that washed over her. Not that she thought she'd ever think like that again, but Dr. Gutierrez and Georgia, as close as they were, had other patients and family to deal with. They weren't completely available 24/7, even if they said they were. Knowing Christian would be there, to help or just talk, no matter the time or day, was a huge weight off her shoulders. "That is one of the reasons I love you. I'm going to hold you to that," she opened her eyes and gave him a smile.

He gave her a sweet, chaste kiss. "Ok, back to your story. What was wrong?"

Ana rolled her eyes as she said, "what wasn't wrong is more accurate," she blew out a breath. "My back was infected because I hadn't been taking care of it, I had a kidney infection from an untreated UTI, and unlike most rape victims who have minor tearing at the twelve o'clock area of the vagina that heals rather quickly on its own, because of the countless times he raped me, I had longer and deeper tears in the same area. A few had to be stitched up. They told me they would heal over time and I shouldn't have any problems. My following gynecological exams, proved this was true. Everything healed normally and I haven't had any pain or complications since," she put her arms on his shoulders, crossed them behind his head, and buried her hands in his hair. "So you see Christian, the blame of my pain now, goes to the asshole who gave me the scars, and myself for forgetting about them and begging you to be rougher. You were the one that want to go nice and slow all night. I asked for more and it felt amazing at the time. I just think we may have done too much for one night. Well, at least until my," she leaned into his ear and whispered, "pussy", then pulled back as her hand snaked down, "is used to this," her hand closed over his shaft and started stroking, "big, hard, beautiful cock, giving it a work-out." She smirked when he gasped as her thumb brushed over the tip, her eyes filled with hunger.

"Baby, you don't have to do that."

His words were saying no, but his voice, body, and eyes were saying yes. "I know. But just because I'm out of commission, doesn't mean you have to suffer." She released the lever to drain the Jacuzzi with her left hand, while the right pumped faster. As soon as the water was low enough, she took him in her mouth and gave him one hell of a soul draining blowjob.

Impressed with the fully stocked kitchen, Ana prepared a large breakfast for them consisting of spinach and mushroom omelets, home fries, bacon, toast, and fruit salad. She also made herself a cranberry and orange smoothie. She tried to get Christian to try it, but he chose to stick with his black coffee. She fidgeted in her seat as they dug into their meal, wishing she had her lounge pants instead of skinny jeans to wear. Every time she moved, Christian looked at her with concern. She made a decision that would help ease his mind.

"Christian," she waited for his eyes to meet hers, "can we go back as soon as we're done? I'd like to get some more comfortable pants and you could have that doctor come to Escala and make sure there's nothing serious going on."

He let out a sigh of relief, then leaned toward her to place a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you baby. That would make me very happy. I know you explained it's not my fault, but I'm still worried," he shook his head, "as many times as we've talked about what happened, it never occurred to me that there could be permanent damage. I would've controlled myself a lot better."

Ana placed her nearly empty plate on the coffee table and scooted closer to him on the couch, taking his face in her hands. "Please Christian, please don't blame yourself. I'm the one with the scars and forgot about them. Did I seem like I wasn't enjoying it at any time?"

"No," he said softly.

"Ok, then. I don't want you to be afraid to have sex with me Christian. It would kill me if you didn't want to be intimate again. I know I'll be fine, but I want to see the doctor so you can stop worrying."

He put his plate with hers and wrapped her in his arms. "A bit insatiable are we sweet girl?"

She bit her lip as she nodded, eliciting a groan from Christian. With heated eyes he grabbed her chin and leaned in close, barely an inch between them. "If you weren't sore I'd spank that beautiful ass of yours. You know what that does to me," his thumb pulled her lip from her teeth, then he traced her lips with his tongue, and kissed each corner of her mouth before pulling away. "I'm going up to get us ready to leave." And then he was gone, leaving Ana with her breath caught in her throat.

After a quick stop at Ana's apartment for her luggage and to re-pack her overnight bag, they pulled into one of the many parking spots reserved for the penthouse. Taylor was there to greet them.

"Taylor, this is my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele. Also known as A.R. Steele. Ana, this is Jason Taylor," Christian introduced them.

Ana saw the quick flash of shock in Taylor's eyes at the term, girlfriend, and then his whole face broke out in surprise at her publishing name.

"You're the author?" he asked as he set down a suitcase to shake her hand, that surprise evident in his voice.

She giggled, "That would be me. Nice to meet you Taylor. If Mr. Control Freak here," she looked up at Christian with an affectionate smile while she patted his chest before turning back to Taylor, "will allow it, I prefer to be called Ana."

Taylor looked to Christian, receiving a nod, he smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Ana."

"As head of security I'm sure you're used to all the other brunettes that have come through the doors. Yes, I'm brunette. Yes, I write kinky romance. No, I am not submissive. You're boss has done a wonderful job of treating me like an equal and a lady. Almost too well. There's a heart of gold and a very loving man under that dominate exterior," she tried to suppress another giggle at the stunned expression on Taylor's face, his eyes large, and his mouth agape. She looked up to Christian and found the back of his neck and the tip of his ears flushed as he smiled shyly at her. Her giggle broke free, erupting into a full laugh that echoed around the parking garage. Christian Grey was blushing! _Oh God! That is so adorable!_

Before long Christian was chuckling with her. "Come on dear, before you completely unman me in front of my staff," he walked her to the elevator with his arm around her waist.

"Oh, come on Christian. He may work for you but I'm sure you've developed a sort of camaraderie. From what I've heard and you've told me, I think it's time for people to see the softer, more personable side of Christian Grey. You can still use that megalomaniac CEO persona when needed in business, but you don't need it all the time to be successful. You may even get better deals or business from those people that don't want to sell their company to someone who's known as being a cold, hard ass, CEO." As the elevator doors closed, Ana watched Taylor type in a code for the penthouse. She looked up at Christian again, "You need a code to get to your home?"

"Yes. It's more secure that way. Only a select few have the code, I'll make sure you get it."

"Does She-devil have it?"

"She-devil?" he asked with a perfectly groomed raised brow.

"Elena," he coughed to hide a snicker as he nodded, but she saw the amusement in his eyes. "We have to get her completely out of your life. Taylor, change the code please. Make sure all security and essential personnel know she is now persona non-grata. She is not to be allowed access to Escala, GEH, or anywhere else Christian, myself, or his family may be. You should probably put security on her, she could retaliate. Christian will also need a new phone number and email address. I'm sure you can manage to inform those that need to know of the change."

Taylor turned to stare at her, flabbergasted. _Where the fuck did this woman come from? She must be the 8__th__ wonder of the world. Why is Grey not losing his shit at her giving me orders?_

"It's okay Taylor. Ana helped me see the truth of what Elena's been doing to me, they type of person she truly is. Whatever Ana says needs to be done, do it. You don't need my approval. She knows everything about my past and former lifestyle," he paused as he remembered something he hadn't mentioned yet. "Ana, when we talked about Elena, I never got around to telling you that she lent me the $100,000 I needed to start GEH. I paid it back of course , plus interest as soon as I made my first deal. I also gave her the money to start her salons. She wanted me to invest and be a silent partner, but I had no interest in putting my name on any document with hers."

"Thank God for that! I imagine it would've been a nightmare to remove yourself from the business. I bet she wasn't too happy though." The doors opened along with the ping of their arrival on the top floor. He kept her close as they walked through the vestibule to the great room doors.

Christian chuckled, "No, she was not. She hounded me every day for a week. I finally told her if she didn't let it go I would buy every available building in the state to make sure she had nowhere to start her business," he shook his head and sighed. "I probably should have seen it then. Who she really was."

Ana stopped, placing her hand on his jawline and rubbing her thumb on his cheek. "Christian," she said softly. She hated seeing his regret and him blaming himself for the manipulation of a sick pedophile. "We've talked about this. You wouldn't have seen it on your own. You can't take on her blame. She was the adult that approached a vulnerable 15 yr. old boy and brought him into a lifestyle meant for consenting adults. You've seen it now and I'm going to help you get her out of your life so you can start believing the truth about yourself. The kind, generous, caring, loving, brilliant, accomplished man I've fallen madly in love with," she moved her hand behind his head to pull him to her so her mouth could capture his. She poured her heart and soul into the kiss, wanting to leave no room for doubt that he was loved. His free arm wrapped around her back while the one around her waist pulled her in, bring her closer. He got lost in the kiss, unashamed of taking her love. He drew strength from it.

Off to the side Gail had joined Taylor as he watched the couple, a small smile on his lips. Gail looked at him with hope in her eyes as they shared a silent conversation.

"_She's the one?"_

"_Yes, she's the one. She's good for him."_

"_He really loves her?"_

"_Yes, the fool is completely besotted."_

"_But she's brunette?" _ concern filled her eyes.

"_Yes, but she's not like the others. He listens to her and depends on her help. That bleached blonde Botox bitch is through."_

Her eyes sparkled with joy as she beamed at him, clasping his forearm as she bounced on her toes a few times. _"Oh Jason! I'm so happy for him."_

Taylor returned her smile and gave her a quick kiss before Christian and Ana pulled away from each other.

Ana pressed her lips together, she hated to kill that light that was now in those smoke gray eyes she loved, but it had to be done. They were always getting distracted and if she didn't bring it up now, it could end in disaster.

"What is it baby? Why do you look so worried?"

"I don't want to bring you down Christian, but oftentimes a pedophile will use some form of "evidence" to blackmail their victims with. Most likely with pictures or videos. Is there any chance Elena would have anything on you? She's been in control for so long I'm worried she won't walk away quietly when she finds out the strings have been cut and someone managed to bring you out of the darkness she kept you in so you couldn't see what's been right in front of you."

The blood drained from his face, he felt sick as he envisioned his business collapsing at the exposure of his former lifestyle. He backed away from Ana, his hands going to his hair and pulling at it. "FUCK!," he screamed, pacing the floor, back and forth like tiger trapped in a cage. "Fuck! She could ruin me! Everything I've built. Everything I've worked for, gone within hours if one of those photos gets out." He grew silent then, continuing his pace as his got trapped in the vision of GEH crumbling by escaping Elena's claws.

Ana watched him for a few moments, hoping he'd work off the heat of his anger. When his pace slowed, she approached with caution. She could tell he was deep in thought and didn't want to startle him. "Christian, it's Ana. I'm going to take your hands," she quickly stepped into his path and reached for his hands. She felt the usual electricity that passed between them whenever they touched and hoped it was enough for him to recognize her and not attack. He stopped and stared blankly at her. "Christian, I love you. Come back to me. I need you here with me," she brought his hands up to her mouth and kissed the back of each knuckle. She could feel his breathing slow, the fog was lifting. "Come on Mr. Grey, we're down to less than 10hrs until I have to leave for the airport. Do you really want to waste it trapped in a vision of something that hasn't even happened yet?" By the time she finished he was alert and smirking at her.

He drew her in again. "I don't want to miss a single second with you sweet girl," he breathed against her lips before taking them in a quick, hard kiss. "I'm sorry baby. You're right. Instead of focusing on what could happen, I need to find a way to prevent it."

"What is it that she has? You said something about pictures?"

"Yes. Another thing you were right about. When I was younger she used them against me as a reason to never tell my parents. After she trained me to be a Dom, we went to a club so I could practice on experienced subs. When I tried to tell her I didn't need her help anymore because I didn't like how harsh she wanted me to be, she told me she'd taken new pictures of me with every sub I practiced with. I was furious and refused to return to a club, but placated her by asking her to pick my subs for me."

"Ok. Do you know where she would keep them?" The more Ana heard about She-devil, the angrier she got.

Christian nodded, "she's got a safe built into the floor under her desk in her home office. You have to remove the bottom file drawer to access it. That's most likely where she keeps them."

"So we just need to find a way to get into her house when she's not there."

They turned to Taylor when he cleared his throat. Ana was startled to find a woman standing next him. Her blonde hair pulled back into a pristine bun, she was dressed in a white button up blouse, black pants, and flat dress shoes, her green eyes were friendly. "I'm sorry to interrupt sir. Have you forgotten Mrs. Lincoln is in Switzerland for another week?"

"Oh, that's right. She's at that spa that does plastic surgery. Thank you Taylor. We'll retrieve the pictures before going to GEH tomorrow after we take Ana to the airport," he nodded in dismissal.

"Yes sir." Taylor left the great room for the security office.

Christian took Ana's hand and pulled her toward Gail. "Mrs. Jones, this is my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele. She prefers Ana though. Ana, this is Mrs. Gail Jones."

"Nice to meet you Gail," Ana shook her hand while giving her a kind smile.

"Likewise….," her eyes flicked to Christian's, seeing his nod she continued, "Ana. If you need anything at all, please let me know. If you can't find me, dial 3 from any of the home phones and you'll get me in our suite."

"Thank you Gail. That's very kind of you. I'm sure that won't be necessary though."

"Well, just in case. Do either of you need anything now?" She looked between them.

"Ana, cranberry juice or another smoothie?" Christian asked, knowing she made the smoothie earlier to help her inflammation and to prevent any infections.

She smirked at him, not wanting Gail to go out of her way just for her she said, "Will you have one with me?"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine," he turned to Gail, "two cranberry orange smoothies. Could you leave them on the coffee table please? I'm going to give Ana a tour."

"Of course Mr. Grey," she headed for the kitchen.

"Come Ana, let me show you around."

She pulled on his hand before he could lead her away. "Wait Christian. Is the Doctor on the way?"

"She'll be here in about an hour. I had Taylor call her while we were at your apartment."

"Thank you. Come here, let's sit down. There's something else we have to do regarding Elena," she sat with him on his black U-shaped sofa, holding both his hands as she faced him. "This is going to be the hardest part. I know you're not going want to do it, but it has to be done," she took a deep breath as he stared at her with apprehension. "You have to tell your mother. Don't tell me no," she said when he opened his mouth. "Listen to me. They're friends, I'm sure they've kept in touch while Elena's been away, and will no doubt meet to catch up when she returns. All lines of communication and information gathering need to be severed for you to be truly free of her. She used your mother too Christian. She took information your mother confided in her, and used it in her manipulation. You aren't the only one involved; it ripples out to your parents, even your brother and sister. Can you really stand by and let them continue to interact with the monster she really is? She's going to be desperate to get you back into the lifestyle and to stop you from removing her from your life. If she has contact with your mother, she still has her foot in the door, and she'll do whatever it takes to get to you. She needs to know all doors and avenues are blocked. I don't want you to do this alone and we can't wait until I get back. If you can get her over here for dinner I'll stay with you and help. She may remember me and I can open up the conversation with my abuse and Segway into yours."

"Ana, she's going to be disgusted with me. She may even hate me. How can I do that to her?"

"No, she won't. She loves you. I saw it all those years ago when she talked about you. She deserves to know."

She was right. He knew she was, but how to you tell your mother that you had a sexual relationship with her friend. He opened his mouth to dispute her again and she cut him off, "Do you trust me Christian?" He gasped, "Of course I do baby. More than anyone."

"Then you have to do this. I'll be right here," she squeezed his hands.

God, this was going to be awful. "Ok. Alright. I'll call her," he pulled his Blackberry from the front pocket of his jeans. Before he could press her speed dial number, it began to ring in his hand. He cringed at the name on the screen and showed it to Ana.

_Elena_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Duh Duh Duh! Lol! So, what did you think? What would you like to see happen to Elena that hasn't already been done?  
><strong>

**Don't forget to check out the Pinterest board. The link is on my bio page. I'll be adding the pins as soon as I post this.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Good morning, afternoon, evening! Depending on where you are reading this from. If you are in the U.S. Northeast like I am, I hope you are staying safe and warm in these frigid temps.  
><strong>

**Once again I have to Thank You for the amazing reviews, follows and favorites. I even got quite a few PM's that were so moving and/or full of praise they made me cry. I never expected this story to be received so well. I also have to thank GreyShadesofSteele for allowing me to bounce ideas around and giving me your opinion after each scene/chapter, and the daily humor. Only you can send me into a fit of laughter so hard I'm crying and can't breathe. You're the best! If you aren't reading her most recent story _A Rose in Bloom_, I highly recommend it.**

**Ok, about this chapter. Well, it's much shorter than the last few. I have a daughter that was on winter break and wanted my undivided attention. But, she went back this week and I still had trouble getting this chapter out. I know it's been a week now since the last update, so I ended it earlier than planned. I have a question for you about this at the end.**

**The overwhelming answers to Elena's demise were death, public humiliation, and jail time. Well, I've come up with a storyline for her that I don't think has ever been done, and it was the easiest part to write.**

**No particular song for this chapter. But I do have one that I meant to use for Chapter 3 (4 of FF).**

**Underneath ~ Adam Lambert**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_So that's what the She-devil looks like, _Ana thought as she looked at the picture of the blonde woman on the screen. She actually didn't look that bad for an older woman. Sure, it was obvious she'd had Botox in her cheeks, forehead, maybe even around her mouth. Her hair was cut into an angled bob with side swept bangs. But that was all a disguise. Underneath the façade was an evil, despicable, friendship abusing, master manipulating pedophile.

"Don't answer it yet," Ana said as an idea formulated in her mind.

"Yet?"

"I have an idea. When was the last time you talked to her?"

He tossed his BlackBerry onto the coffee table, where it bounced a few times on the white glass oval, as he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, his hands rubbing his face once before one dropped to rest between his legs and the other rubbed his forehead. "She called on Tuesday. I had been avoiding her calls because all she does is tell me how I can't live without the lifestyle and how she has the perfect sub lined up and waiting for me. I answered it and before she even said a word I told her if she was calling with her usual speil I didn't want to hear it. As my friend she should respect my decision. She didn't have a response, so I hung up."

"You did the right thing Christian. Are you sure you'll be able to get the pictures from her safe? You know the combination?"

He looked at her then, and the smile he gave her could only be described as the cat who the cream, it was sinfully sexy.

"She's horrible at remembering phone numbers, birthdays, passwords, etcetera. She made the mistake of showing me where she keeps that information written down. I have no doubt I'll be able to get into that safe."

Ana glanced at his now silent BlackBerry, she reached over and picked it up, holding it out to Christian, "Call your mother before Elena calls again. Keep her on the phone awhile before you ask her to come over. I need a completely silent room for a few minutes," she stood once he took his phone back.

He pointed toward the hall near the entrance of the great room, "The door at the end of the hall is my bedroom. You can use that. What are you going to do Ana?"

She smirked at him, enjoying the devious plan she'd come up with. "We're going to play her at her own game. I'll be back as soon as I can. Keep your mom talking until I get back. Just, don't mention me directly yet, I'd like to surprise her," she bent down and gave him a quick kiss before heading down the hall to his bedroom. When she opened the door, she was surprised by what she found. Where the great room was a lot of white, black, and empty feeling, his bedroom had color and personality. The California King sized bed and matching furniture was all made from a gray wood. The bed and walls decorated in shades of blue. The carpet was soft and creamy. The overall effect was very calming.

She found her purse placed on top of her luggage just inside the door. Retrieving her iPhone and ear buds, she sat on the side of the bed and opened up her Vocal Styler voice changer app. She made adjustments to the vibrato, overtones, undertones, and mixer, then set the pitch to that of a man. She recorded several different files of herself speaking into the app, the four main files of what needed to be said, and some additional files in case Elena questioned anything. After a quick listen to each one to make sure they sounded real, she headed back to the great room. On the way she bumped into Taylor coming out of the security office. She apologized and he told her the doctor was running about thirty minutes late due to an unexpected emergency. She thanked him for letting her know, then explained her plan to him, ensuring his help while she was gone. Ana could tell by the way his face lit up that he was going to enjoy this little game. They quickly copied and transferred the files to the main server for GEH so that they could be accessed from virtually anywhere by those that would be in on the plan. He even came up with a few things she hadn't thought of and she made recordings for that as well. Ana left to join Christian while Taylor set about his own tasks.

She found him standing at the floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking Seattle with a hand buried in his hair. As if he sensed her, he turned around and rolled his eyes. She playfully smacked his ass as she stepped into his welcoming one-armed embrace, breathing in that scent that was unmistakably Christian. He gave her a wicked grin as he continued his conversation.

"Yes, I remember. Yes, I'll be there. Hang on mom," he pressed the phone to his shoulder and whispered to Ana. "When will you be back from your tour?"

"June 14th, I believe. Why?"

"The annual Coping Together Fundraising Gala is the following weekend on the 21st. My parent's host it in their backyard. Would you like to attend with me?"

"Of course Christian. I'll go anywhere with you, and I'd love to support such a worthy cause. Even more now that I know you and your past."

He gave her a sad smile before speaking into the phone. "Sorry, mom. Listen, the main reason I called was to invite you over for dinner tonight. I have something I need to discuss with you and there's someone I'd like you to meet. I'll be bringing her to the Gala with me, can you make sure there's a place set for her next to me?...Yes, as in a date…..She's my girlfriend….Not long….Mom…..Mom…Mom stop! Just come tonight around 5pm if you can, we have an early morning tomorrow…Ok, we'll see you then. I love you mom," he pulled the phone away and ended the call with a furrowed brow. "She was crying. I don't know if it's the fact that I have a girlfriend or that I said I love you."

"Probably both if you've never said it to her before."

"I guess so. I never realized I hadn't told her. I'll have to correct that, now that you've opened my eyes to what Elena blinded me to," he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Speaking of which, what is this game you have planned-," he was cut off by the ringing of his phone from the devil herself.

"Just remember that you trust me Christian," she reached out for his phone. "Taylor is in on it. Go get him and come back silently, I'm going to put her speaker and I can't have any background noise," she took the phone as he gave it to her hesitantly. He gave her a quick nod and left for the security office. Ana sat on the couch and got her Voice Styler app ready so she could play each file when needed, she placed the phone on the coffee table, then she accepted the call and pressed speaker, choosing the first file to play.

A deep, menacing male voice flowed from the app. "Elena Lincoln. We knew you'd call back."

"Who is this? Where's Christian?" The she-devils' voice squawked from the speaker, annoyance dripping in her tone.

Ana chose one of the files she created for questions. "That is none of your concern," then she played one of her main files. _Let the game begin!_ "We know all about you. We know all about what you do with young boys. Especially Christian Grey. We have the proof from your safe. Stay away Christian, stop all forms of contact with him, his family, and anyone associated with him. If you try to contact him in any way, we will release some of this information to the media as a warning. Any further attempts will result in more being released and a threat sent to Christian." Movement caught Ana's eye and she looked up to find Christian staring at her with wide eyes and Taylor smirking. She shook her head and mouthed "no" at him as Elena went crazy.

"…..who the hell you think you are. You don't know who you're messing with. I can RUIN you!..."

Ana pressed mute as Elena ranted. "Taylor, did you manage to get what you suggested?" He nodded. "Go ahead and send it. Can you stage a fire or bomb threat at GEH, ASAP and make sure the media knows?"

His eyes sparkled with delight. "Sure. I've got some friends on the force and in S.W.A.T.. Give me an about an hour."

"Thank you Taylor," he gave her a nod and quickly left the room.

"Is all this really necessary Ana?" Christian questioned as he joined her on the sofa.

Ana sighed, "She manipulated you for thirteen years. This will make her keep her distance, while have her quaking in her boots. Plus, it'll be fun."

He chuckled as he pointed to his phone where Elena was still spouting off at the mouth, "She doesn't appear to be quaking yet?"

"That's because she's trying to maintain control and doesn't have any reason to believe us yet. Just wait until she gets a picture of herself in her oh so exclusive spa, in bed with her nose taped up and swollen, red eyes. She obviously had a nose job and eye-lift done. Then she's going to see the news reports of an attempted bomb threat or fire at GEH. Whichever Taylor can coordinate. She'll be quaking then."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," he kissed her quick and hard. "Sounds like she's wrapping up."

"…..put Christian on the phone right now," Elena huffed. Ana left the mute on, waiting her out. "Hello? Are you still there?"

She canceled the mute option and selected her next file. "Mrs. Lincoln, it sounds like you need a demonstration to understand that we mean business. How many people know where you are right now, not including staff? Not where you said you'd be, but where you really are?"

The line was silent for a moment. "Well, I….one I guess."

_Of course only Christian would know._ "I'm going to send you a picture. When you've received it, call this number back," Ana ended the call then checked the time. They still had forty minutes until the doctor arrived and an hour on top of that until Grace arrived. Plenty of time.

"How did you get the picture baby?"

"That was Taylor's idea. He said she might ask for proof this was all real and suggested having someone named Barney hack into the security system at the spa to get eyes on her. I agreed and made the recording for just that instance. Good thing he did."

Christian shifted closer to her, drawing her into his arms. "This is a pretty elaborate plan. How did you come up with this?"

"Have you ever seen the Scream movies?"

"No, I'm not a big movie fan."

She tipped her head back to look at him, "We'll have to change that when I get back. They can be a great way to spend a lazy afternoon or evening in."

"I'll take your word for it," he smiled down at her. If it made her happy, he'd sit through as many movies as she wanted.

She snuggled back into his chest. "Anyway, in those movies the killer always used a voice changer to torment his victims. Of course, this was before the iPhone and smart phones were available so they used an actual hand held device. I always thought it added to the scare tactic. Then Alexis and I would have crime drama marathons as a celebration whenever I finished a book or a particularly troublesome set of chapters. We'd spend hours, if not a whole day watching CSI, NCIS, and Criminal Minds. Remember on Friday I told you I'm like a sponge? I've got all this information swimming around about how criminals think and the crazy stuff they come up with. I've had various ideas building since you first told me about Elena. I didn't settle on one until I saw she was calling you."

Just as she finished her sentence Christian's phone rang again. Ana snickered, "She does have impeccable timing doesn't she?" She sat up and made sure her app was ready to go before answering the call.

"How'd you get this!" Elena hissed, wasting no time waiting for a greeting.

Ana chose her next files. "We have eyes everywhere Mrs. Lincoln. Don't discount our power or reach. We've infiltrated the great Christian Grey's personal cell phone. That should have been warning enough. As a further demonstration, there will be an attack on GEH within the hour. I suggest you keep an eye on the news. It's sure to make headlines. As I said before, end all communication with Christian Grey and his family or the information about you will be made public and the next attack will be made on Christian directly. Good day Mrs. Lincoln," she ended the call and busted out laughing while Christian shook his head in amazement. As her laughter died down, Ana noticed Taylor standing off to the side trying to hide his amusement. Beside him was another man that she could swear looked just like Nick Stokes from CSI. From the dark haired crew cut, brown eyes, long nose, and square jaw, even his jeans, t-shirt, and leather jacket; the resemblance is uncanny.

Christian turned to see what Ana's looking at. Finding Luke Sawyer with Taylor, he gave him a quick nod before turning back to a shocked Ana. He put his hand on her knee, "What's wrong baby?"

Ana shook her head to clear it, "Nothing, it's just, he…," she lifted a hand to point at the man, "looks just like an actor from one of the crime dramas I just told you about."

Sawyer started to chuckle and tried to cover it with a cough, "I get that all the time ma'am. I assure you I am not George Eads."

"Oh God! Do I look old enough to be a ma'am to you? It's Ana, please," she stood to shake hands with him after he crossed over to her.

"Luke Sawyer," he turned to Christian who had rose from the couch as well, "Sorry to interrupt sir, and I also apologize for my less than professional attire. I was off today since I'm leaving on an assignment for Grey Publishing tomorrow, when Taylor called and asked me to pick up a new phone. Here you go sir," he handed Christian the bag he was holding. "Another BlackBerry Z30. It's all setup, new number, new email address, everything your previous phone had on it has been, copied, added, or transferred."

"Thank you Sawyer. Your assignment for GP, what is it specifically?"

"I'll be the CPO for your best-selling author Sir. An A.R. Steele. I'll be meeting her on the private jet in the morning. Have you met her Sir? There's been little information available and no pictures."

Christian and Ana looked at each other and cracked up laughing. Even Taylor joined in. Sawyer looked between the three of them with a furrowed brow. "Am I missing something?"

Ana tried to control her laughter as she raised her hand, "That would be me. I'm the author."

Sawyer's eyes widened and the tip of his ears turned pink, "Oh! Wow! Ok. Then I'm the one that's star struck. At least you're a real celebrity."

Ana rolled her eyes as Christian pulled her to his side, wrapping his arm around her waist, hers going around his. She hated being considered a celebrity. Then Christian said, "Yes, and she's also my girlfriend. You'll have to be more diligent Sawyer. She has become my lifeline. Without her, I am nothing. So protect her with yours."

Ana snuggled into his chest, placing her hand over his heart. The heart that now beat for her. He was her lifeline as well now, and she would safeguard it with everything she had. How did this happen so fast? She was so lost in her own thoughts; she didn't realize Sawyer was addressing her until Christian tipped her chin up with his thumb and forefinger.

"You ok?" he asked, smiling down at her adoringly.

She returned his smile, "Perfect. Just thinking."

"Yes, you are," he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

She turned her head when Sawyer cleared his throat. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow Miss Steele. We'll need to discuss some things like security protocol, especially now that you're with Mr. Grey, your habits, routines, likes, and dislikes, if you any health alerts, and such. It's all so I can protect you to the best of my ability. I have to go finish getting ready. Have a good night." With a two-finger salute he was gone.

"Mr. Grey, Ana," Taylor spoke up, "the staged bomb threat has been completed. The media is reporting about it now. My friends in S.W.A.T have informed them it was a false alarm, that a suspicious device was found, but was missing any type of incendiary. You may want to release a statement. Also, the doctor is on her way up."

"Thank you Taylor. I'll take care of it."

Ana frowned as she realized there was a consequence of her plan she didn't consider, and how it would affect his business, how it would look to the business world that a company as great as GEH was receiving threats. _Oh God! What have I done?_ She felt the blood drain from her face and a nauseous feeling took over her stomach. She gripped Christian's waist with one hand while the other clasped onto his forearm when her knees gave out.

"Whoa! Ana!" he exclaimed as he tightened his hold on her waist to steady her, then helped her to sit on the couch. He crouched in front of her, brushing her bangs off her pale face. "What's wrong baby?" he tried to keep the fear out of his voice. The fear that clutched at his heart and had him on the verge of panic.

Ana saw the fear in his eyes, she didn't mean to scare him. All she could think about was that she'd ruined his business standing, just because she wanted to play a little game with the She-devil. God, who was she kidding? This wasn't her, she wasn't a spiteful person, she didn't hold grudges, or try to get revenge on people. Surely she could've come up with another plan that wouldn't cause Christian to potentially lose his business. How could she do that to him? She loved him with every fiber of her being and wanted nothing but the best for him, and she went and let her anger at Elena cloud her judgment. She was the worse girlfriend ever, he'd probably hate her now. She had to get him to forgive her. She'd make it right. Suddenly, she flung herself into him, throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry Christian. Please don't hate me. I didn't think about the consequences to GEH with my plan. I didn't mean to cause you problems with your business. I swear, I swear I'll fix it. Please don't leave me," she said in a rush before a few tears escaped.

_What the hell? _"Ana, what are you talking about? I don't hate you and I will never leave you. You're freaking out over nothing. Look at me baby," he leaned back so he could see her face. She looked so devastated, imagining a fate for his company that didn't exist. "You need to calm down sweet girl. Nothing is going to happen to my business except it getting more publicity. The more notoriety I or GEH gets, the more threats we receive. It happens every day; most are stupid, childish pranks. The few that are real come from a disgruntled employee, a rival that can't stand they lost a deal to me, or some psycho who is jealous of my success. Yes, there may be some hesitation on a few deals, but we always bring them around. If we can't, then I probably don't want to do business with them in the first place. You don't need to worry," he brushed the few tears that escaped with his thumbs, then leaned in to kiss those soft lips he loved so much, trying to draw out any remaining worry. The sound of heels snapping against the marble floor caused them to pull away.

"Mr. Grey, this is different. Normally your girls come to me. You know I'll have to-," the unhappy voice came to a halt as the doctor saw the two of them embracing, and just who the girl with him was. "Ana!?" she choked.

"Dr. Greene?" Ana was shocked to find her gynecologist was the same doctor Christian had called for her. Although, she probably shouldn't have been since his mother was the one that called her to see Ana in the hospital. She wasn't really surprised or offended that he sent his submissives to her, she was the best in her field. Ana disentangled herself from Christian's embrace and rose to greet the her. The next thing she knew Dr. Greene grabbed her arm and dragged her to the hallway.

"Ana, what are you doing with him?" she hissed. "Why would choose to go into that lifestyle after what was done to you? Did he force you into this? Has he hurt you? Is that why I'm here?" Dr. Greene flung the questions at Ana in a hushed, stern voice. The look she was giving her would make a weaker woman wilt.

"Dr. Greene," Ana started with a firm tone. "While I can understand your concern, I do not appreciate you waltzing in here and making accusations about my boyfriend," she watched the doctor's eyes widen. "Yes, I said boyfriend. I'm not going to ask how you know about his PREVIOUS lifestyle, but you have no right to pass judgment on him or me. He has done nothing but treat me with respect, love, and understanding. He makes me feel safe, he makes me feel like the most precious thing in his life, and most of all, he makes me feel like I finally have someone to come home to. I love him. The only reason you're here is because I forgot about my scars and asked him to fuck me harder instead of treating me like glass. Even then, he wouldn't until I promised to let him know if it hurt in any way. And it didn't at the time. I didn't have any pain until I woke up hours later. I think it's just overuse, but he's worried sick about me and blaming himself, which you're not helping by dragging me down here to talk without him present," she spit. "Now, if you can manage to find your professional decorum, I will go get Christian and we will complete this visit together. There are no secrets between us. If not, you can leave and we will call another doctor," Ana wiped furiously at the tears she didn't know she'd shed.

Dr. Greene's face relaxed, her normal, friendly features returning. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just….I know him, and I saw you, and I just…reacted. Wrongly, it seems. Why are you so emotional? Could you be pregnant?"

Ana snorted, "Considering we had sex for the first time yesterday, I highly doubt it. It's just been an emotional few days. I've had to talk about my past, learned about his, fallen in love, had consensual sex for the first time, and a whole host of other things," she huffed out a breath, "Let's go get Christian before he wears a hole in the floor or pulls his hair out." Ana followed Dr. Greene to the great room where sure enough, Christian was pacing and pulling at his hair.

His head wiped up as he heard them coming and she gave him a smile. She watched as Dr. Greene went to him and apologized for her less than polite entrance. They decide to do the exam in Christian's bedroom. He declined to join them, whispering to Ana that he couldn't ogle her pussy in front of the doctor without getting aroused, sending Ana into a fit of giggles.

Half an hour later Christian turned from escorting Dr. Greene out. "Well, what did she say?"

Ana crossed to him with a smirk, backing him against the door. She stood on top of his feet and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her face within a hairs breadth of his. She bit her lip and smiled when his eyes turned obsidian. "She said we should abstain for a week," she said with as straight a face as she could manage.

He almost fell for it, then he saw the mischief in her eyes. It was such a welcome sight compared to the tears he'd seen multiple times that day. "Nice try naughty girl," his hands moved from her waist to fondle her ass. "What did she really say?"

Ana groaned as he licked and nipped at the skin of her neck and collarbone, plus his hands on her ass, he was working her up. "Christian," she whined, "we can't. She said I need to give it a break for 24-36 hrs. My scars are fine, just irritated and there's some inflammation. She gave me a pain relieving spray, Dermoplast, to help with the paaaiiinn. Ah!" she breathed when a hand crept up to her breast and pinched her nipple. "Christian, please."

"Ana, she didn't say you couldn't have an orgasm by other means did she?"

"Mmmm…," she tipped her head back to give him better access, while she buried her fingers in his silky, dark copper locks. "Well,…no," _Oh God!_ She was so close. The man had magic hands and a sinful mouth with a wicked tongue.

"I thought so, and I happen to know you are very receptive. In fact, by my calculations, you're going to come Right. About. Humph!"

The next thing she knew she was screaming his name in ecstasy and surprise as the foyer door suddenly opened sending them tumbling to the floor. Somehow Christian managed to turn them so that she fell on top of him instead of the other way around.

"Damn bro, couldn't you take her to the bedroom?" A voice asked through laughter from above them.

Christian looked up around Ana's head. "Elliot?"

"Damn it Elliot! Stop blocking the door and let us in!" Another voice squealed from the foyer. Christian saw hands dart through the partially opened door, pushing his brother to the side. Then the door was pushed open further, smacking into the side of his calf.

"What the fuck!? Mia! Did you happen to think that maybe there's a reason Elliot is blocking the door?" _ What is this? A family fucking reunion?_ "I assume mom is behind you. Can you please, for the love of God, let me and Ana get up before you injure us further."

While his brother and sister stood in the doorway snickering at him sprawled on the floor with a girl on top of him, he tried to scoot them from the door before he rolled them over. Ana had yet to utter a sound, her face buried in his neck. She was somewhere mixed up in a post-orgasmic high, stunned by the fall, and mortified that his family walked in on them.

"Ana baby," he whispered in her ear as he hovered over her, his hands cradling her head, "are you ok?" She nodded. "Can you get up?" This time he got a headshake. He chuckled, "you can't stay down here forever. They'll just make a bigger deal of it."

"Ok," she squeaked. He backed up onto his haunches, then held a hand out to help her stand with him. She kept her head down, using her hair to hide her face, then immediately snuggled into his chest when he pulled her to his side.

They turned to his family, Grace and Carrick now standing with Elliot and Mia, tears and suspicion on their faces respectively. "Mother, father, Elliot, Mia, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend," he looked down at Ana, still hiding, her hand now grasping his shirt. "Come on out sweet girl. Let's get this over with."

With a heavy sigh Ana slowly raised her face to Christian first. Seeing his loving smile and obvious joy at introducing her gave her the courage she needed to turn to his family. "This is -,"

"Oh my God, it's Anastasia Lambert!" Grace exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, what do you think? Now, I wanted to know, would you prefer possibly shorter chapters, but quicker updates (around the weekly mark); or longer chapters with a longer wait in between updates?**

**Pins are up!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another short one. Sorry. It's been a really messed up week including, but not limited to both my daughter and I being sick. I've decided to stick with what I said on the Prologue, no guaranteed posting day or frequency. I have to warn you guys. The closer 2/12 gets, the more distracted I get. Don't be surprised if the post become farther apart.**

**There's only a tiny part where I could find a song appropriate.**

**Bryan Adams ~ Everything I do (I do it for you)**

**Let's see how the Grey's react to meeting Ana...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Ana lifted her hand from Christian's chest to give a small wave, "Hi Dr. Trevelyan."

Grace's eyes filled with tears as she took in where Ana's hand and Christian's arm were, her hand covering her mouth. With a quick shake of her head she said, "Dear girl, you are dating my son. Please call me Grace." She took a few steps closer to Ana, her hands out stretched hesitantly. "Can I…Can I give you a hug?"

Ana's body stiffened immediately, "Oh, uh….Christian's been the only one….," she looked up at Christian, blue eyes wary, unsure of what to do. She didn't really want to get into her past while standing at the foyer door and meeting his family for the first time. Before he could say anything Grace was speaking again.

"Of course dear. I understand all too well. Maybe another time," she smiled kindly.

Ana gave her a noncommittal nod, "Maybe. Should we move this to the great room?" she asked, her eyes moving between each of the Grey's.

"Sure, if my brother can keep his hands off you long enough," Elliot smirked.

_Oh God!_ Ana blushed fifty shades of red as Mia snickered, and Grace, Carrick, and Christian glared at Elliot. She was mortified!

"Elliot, you ass. Just because we fell when you barged in doesn't mean anything was going on," Christian said through clenched teeth.

"Right. Then why was she screaming your name?" He continued, unfazed by the daggers being thrown at him through his brother's eyes.

"Gee, I wonder. Maybe because you unceremoniously knocked us to the floor and she was shocked."

Elliot opened his mouth ready with another comeback, when Mia clipped him on the back of his head. "Enough Elliot! Can't you see you're embarrassing the poor girl? You're going to scare her away!" She mumbled "idiot" under her breath before smiling brightly and making her way to Ana. "Hi! I'm Mia!" she shook Ana's hand. "I'm so excited to meet you. Christian's never had a girlfriend before. When mom got off the phone with him earlier she was so happy she couldn't stop saying, "He's got a girlfriend. He's got a girlfriend." Over and over again for like, five minutes straight. When I finally got her to explain what happened and that he invited her over for dinner, well, we all had to come. It's Sunday, we always try to have a family dinner on Sunday's. I don't think dad knew where we were going or why."

Christian chuckled, "Take a breath Mia." _So that explains why they're all here._ "Well, let's get out of the doorway and go sit down. Dinner should be ready soon," he started to steer Ana to the sitting area, but she tried to get out of his hold. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "And where are you off to baby?"

She tried to tell him with her eyes, but he didn't get it and shook his head. She rolled her eyes then leaned in to whisper back, "I need to change my panties. I'm not sitting with your family with evidence of…you know, on me. Plus they're wet and uncomfortable."

He flashed a smile like he was damned proud of himself for being able to make her come within minutes against the door. "Ok, baby," he turned to the four sets of eyes watching them with shock and wonderment. "If you'll excuse us a moment. We'll be right back." He turned and led her down the hall to his bedroom, locking the door behind them. He wasn't talking any more chances.

"Christian. You didn't need to come with me. I'm perfectly capable of changing my underwear by myself," Ana grabbed her overnight bag from the stack by the door and took it to the bed to rummage through it for something else to wear.

"I know that, but as soon as you said you were changing I had to come with you. There's something I need to do."

Ana backed up from her bag to turn to him. "And what's that?"

He crossed to her from the end of the bed where he was standing, slipping one arm around her waist, bringing her against him, and cupping her face with the other. "Just this," he said before his mouth took hers. He kissed her passionately, forgetting everything but them for just a few moments. He knew she needed it to settle and to be honest, so did he. That was not the way he expected to introduce her to his family. When she moaned he drew away slowly, nipping her lip, then looking into her guileless blue eyes. "I love you Anastasia Rose Steele. So much I can't even put it into words. What are you doing to me?"

Her heart back flipped inside her chest, beating wildly as she took in the sincerity of his devotion. "I love you too Christian. I could ask you the same thing." They were down to less than eight hours before she left, and they had to spend a bulk of it with his family, revealing a secret no parent should have to hear. She almost regretted having him invite Grace over. All she wanted to do was climbed into his bed and kiss, cuddle, and just BE, together, just the two of them. Unfortunately, they couldn't wait until she got back and tonight was their only option.

They stood there a while. Just holding each other, enjoying a moment in each other's arms. She would never understand how he came to be such a vital part of her being so fast, he just was, and she couldn't fathom her life without him.

Eventually they separated, Ana dug through her bag again, and Christian asked her what type of lingerie she packed. She showed him the three sets she had. He contemplated each one with an arm crossed over his stomach and rubbing his mouth with the fingers of the other, before choosing the burgundy sheer floral lace demi cup and brief. Ana took them and the jeans she'd swapped for the lounge pants she was currently wearing into the en suite, completely another swap and freshening up. When she opened the door she found Christian has removed his pullover and was waiting for her in his navy polo shirt and jeans, leaning against the wall and looking like he just stepped out of a fashion magazine. The man was seriously too hot for his own good.

"Ready?" He asked. She nodded and took the hand he offered, heading back out to the great room and what was sure to be an interesting dinner.

They entered just as Gail was announcing dinner was ready and made their way to the dining table at the other end of the room. Christian told his parents they could take the ends and that he and Ana would sit together, with Elliot and Mia across from them. After they were all seated Gail came from the kitchen behind a vintage rolling serving cart laden with bowls of broccoli-spinach soup on plates with avocado toast points and a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc.

While she served Christian asked, "I hope it wasn't too much trouble to accommodate six for dinner instead of three Gail."

"Not at all Mr. Grey. You know I always prepare extra," she smiled kindly as she set the last plate in front of Carrick, moving on to pour them each a glass of wine.

"Oh! I am so sorry Gail. We didn't think to call ahead to let you know there would be more of us attending than planned," Grace apologized, regret written all over her face.

"Nonsense Mrs. Grey. Like I said, there's plenty. I'm just glad I was here. Mr. Grey would have had to order from one of his restaurants otherwise," she gave Grace a wink as everyone laughed.

Christian shook his head, trying to hold back a chuckle. "I don't know Gail. Ana made us lunch and breakfast on The Grace and it was amazing. She may have been able to come up with something," he looked at Ana, smiling with pride while giving her hand a squeeze under the table.

She mirrored his smile, happy that he considered her cooking good enough to serve to his family if needed. As the laughter died down, Mia asked, "So you like to cook Ana? Is that what you do?"

"Yes, cooking and learning new recipes is one of my hobbies. I had to teach myself to cook at a very young age and then my best friends and neighbor's mom taught me a lot of the basics and foundations. I don't have much time for it though. Only when I'm not knee deep in the middle of writing a manuscript."

Carrick rose a single brow, "You're an author then?" he asked, followed by a bite of his toast point.

Christian broke into a wide grin and Ana smirked at him, all too aware those were the first words Mr. Grey had spoken since arriving. She knew what he was doing, silently judging, and watching her. Trying to decide if she was good enough for his son or just some gold digger sleeping her way to Christian's money. Well, he could take his judgment and shove it, she was about to prove she had no need for Christian's money. Not that she needed to, but they'd find out after tomorrow anyway.

She took her time as she picked up her wine glass and took a sip, then returned it to the table before she answered. "Yes, I am," she stated simply.

She caught the quick clench of his jaw before he asked, "Are you any good? Have you published anything we would recognize?"

Ana had to tip her head down and bite her lip to stop herself from giggling. _Oh, this is going to be good!_ She was trying to school her face into an impassive look when Christian leaned over, speaking into her ear, "What are you doing baby? You should be proud of your success." He just made her want to laugh even more. All she could manage was a quick nod and an attempt to give him a knowing look.

Christian figured out she was up to something so he backed up and brought their clasped hands to his mouth, placing a kiss on the back of hers.

She cleared her throat, composing herself. With a straight face she looked directly at Carrick, "I'm not sure Mr. Grey. Is 60 million copies sold of four books good enough?," she paused to let that sink in before continuing, "as for being recognized, that depends. Have you heard of A.R. Steele?"

The room was full of a cacophony of sounds like an orchestra rehearsing badly. Grace gasped while blushing, Elliot coughed in surprise, Mia squealed, Gail dropped something in the kitchen, and Carrick started coughing as his food went down before he was ready.

Mia was the first to recover, "Oh my God! That's you!"

Ana nodded her head, "I take it you've read my books?"

"I…," she looked around the table at the curious stares aimed her way then looked at Ana again. "Well, I….uh…my friend has and she told me all about them. She said she loved them and told me about all the positions she…oh God, I just said that out loud in front of my family. I'm going to shut up now." Mia put her head down and focused on finishing her soup.

"60 million copies, that's impressive. You get royalties on that right? I bet you could give Christian a run for his money, huh?" Elliot ribbed.

And there it is; the question about money. At least it was done in jest. "Well, I'm not up to his level yet, but I have more than I need. I was forced into spending some of it by the team SIP arranged for me when I decided to go public and write my autobiography about my past and how I came to be a "household name"," she used her fingers to make the quotations.

"Why do you say forced? You earned it. As long as you're not blowing it irresponsibly, it's yours to do with as you wish," he shrugged a shoulder, then took in a spoonful of soup.

"I don't feel like I did earn it. I've had this conversation numerous times, including with Christian," she jerked her head toward Christian in gesture, "I didn't set out to be a published author. My first book was written as part of my therapy to deal with my past. It was my best friend that sent it to SIP and everything just took off from there. I prefer donating it to charities that are important to me and helping aspiring authors."

Grace put her hand on the table as close to Ana's arm as she could and patted, "I think that's very honorable of you dear. Is that why you didn't want your name known before? You didn't want the notoriety?"

"That and well, I still needed a lot of therapy. It was hard enough going to college and writing at the same time. I wasn't ready for the inevitable prying into my life that comes from doing the publicity required when promoting anything. I'm barely ready for it now. But I've made my decision to speak up and I'm not ashamed to say I'm going to use my unwarranted celebrity status to my advantage," she looked at Elliot across from her, then Mia, and on to Carrick. "I'm sure you three are wondering just what my past consist of that I need therapy for it. I have nothing to hide and don't mind telling you, it's just not something I think should be talked about at the dinner table."

Christian put his arm around her, pulling her toward him as he leaned toward her, then placing a kiss on her head. "Then we won't," he said, looking at the same three she had addressed, making sure they understood that subject was closed for now. As they were talking Gail returned to take away their plates and bowls and replaced them with steaming plates of pan-roasted chicken breast, potatoes, and spring vegetables.

"Ok then, how did you two meet?"

Ana looked at Christian, "You can answer that one," she smiled before stabbing a piece of potato.

He smirked at her then turned to Mia, "This won't be public knowledge until tomorrow when a statement is released. GEH bought SIP, which will be renamed to Grey Publishing. Ros personally knows the former owner, Bradford Copeland. He wanted to retire and approached her last fall about selling to GEH. But only if Ros was in charge of the purchase and her wife made President. As of last week, the purchase was completed. Ana's autobiography is being released on Tuesday and that's when she'll be going national with her identity. However, on Friday she had a small private event for select people. A pre-reveal announcement and Q&A if you will. Of course I was there. I had to see who my new #1 author was. We met briefly during an unexpected intermission so-to-speak and agreed to meet up afterwards in which we spent a number of hours talking. We've spent every minute together since then," he finished with a shrug. Surprised at how loquacious he had been. He didn't normally give out personal details about himself to anyone. Even his family.

"So…you've only known each other for not even 48 hours?" Elliot's brows rose in surprise.

"Yes, and even though there have been some rather emotional moments, they have been the best 48hrs of my life so far," he turned to Ana, clasping her hand again and sharing a loving smile.

"I agree. The best," she leaned toward him to give him a chaste kiss.

The conversation steered toward the other's from there. Each of them talking about what had happened during the week. Grace was frustrated at a parent who kept bringing their child in for a repeating rash, but refused to let her do allergy testing, Elliot was excited about the new development project he won the bid on, Mia went on and on about her fashion blog, and Carrick was butting heads with a new partner in his firm. When he mentioned her name was Jule Cain, Ana's spoonful of her Blackberry Fools dessert froze in mid-air.

_Cain? NO! It can't be. _She forced herself to take her bite and swallow the creamy jam and berries, unable to enjoy its sweet taste. She carefully placed her spoon down, considering her questions before asking, "How old is she?"

Carrick looked at her and frowned, "I'm not sure exactly. In her thirties I believe. I do know that she went to college and came from a firm in New York City, but spent most of her childhood in North Carolina. She didn't like talking too much about her teen years. I forget how it came up in the "getting to know you" conversation we always have with new associates and partners. She said she recently found out she has a family member she knew nothing about and had been trying to get to Seattle for some time to find them."

While the conversation continued, Ana's mind was swirling with questions and possibilities. When she felt Christian squeeze her hand she looked up at him. He leaned in to her, "Are you ok baby?," he whispered.

She gave him a small smile, "Fine, just thinking. Do you think you could run a check on her or whatever it is you do to get more information?"

"If that's what you want," the light in her eyes had dimmed. Christian could tell something was bothering her. "What's going on in that brilliant mind of yours sweet girl?" He moved his chair closer to hers so that he could wrap an arm around her, holding her to his side as his thumb of the opposite hand rubbed soothing circles on the back of hers that he held.

"Do you remember Seb- my uncle's last name?" she asked, still unable to say his name.

How could he forget? He wanted to hunt the bastard down and kill him with his bare hands. But Ana wouldn't want that, so he was waiting for her cues. He did however, have Welch looking into where he was and any other information he could get. "Of course I remember. I'll never forget it."

"Did you hear what your dad said his partner's name is? And she's looking for family she just found out she has, in Seattle."

His eyes widened, "You think Jule Cain could be related to you?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure," she shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't even know my uncle was ever married. It's not like Carla was a fount of information. But I don't want any surprises."

"Ok, baby. Don't worry, I'll handle it," he brought his mouth to her ear, "I love you," he kissed her check and backed up to see her eyes shining like crystals.

"Thank you Christian. I love you too," she brought her hand up to cup his cheek and kissed him, long and deep, until someone cleared their throat. She blushed as she back away to find the Grey's watching them. She had forgotten they were there and now Grace was smiling with tears in her eyes, Elliot was smirking, Mia was beaming, and Carrick was finally cracking a smile. She looked back to Christian and found him smiling sheepishly.

"You two are too cute!" Mia squealed. "What were you whispering about?"

Ana hesitated, not sure what to say, when Christian spoke up. "Just that we should get to the purpose of why I asked mom to come to dinner. Why don't we move to the library. Mia, Elliot, could you wait here a moment?"

Christian helped Ana from her seat, "Mom, could you show Ana where the library is? I haven't had a chance to give her a tour yet."

Ana looked at him questioningly, "It's fine. I'll be right there," he assured her.

She approached Grace slowly. The woman had saved her life and she knew how much Grace wanted to touch her in some way. She gathered her courage, "Could you lead the way Grace?" she held her arm out at an angle so they link arms.

Grace choked back a sob, "Of course dear. Come with me," they started toward the hall at the back of the great room. Grace looked over her shoulder, "Cary," she called her husband so that he would follow them.

While the three of them went to the library Christian dashed to his office to grab what he needed before joining his brother and sister in the great room.

"I hope you two don't mind that Ana and I need to talk to mom and dad alone. I have an incentive for you though," he lifted his hand and let the keys he held dangle in the air.

"Whoa! You're going to let us drive your new R8 bro?" Elliot made a grab for the keys but Christian lifted them out of his reach.

"No. I'm going to let you keep my 2011 R8," his brother gasped, "if you take Mia wherever she wants to go shopping," he revealed a credit card he had in his other hand. "$500,000 limit Mia."

Mia was bouncing on her feet and clapping her hands while Elliot was looking from her to the keys and back again. "Ok, fine!" he grumbled. Christian tossed him the keys and handed over the card to Mia. "At least it's already late in the day so I won't be carting your ass around all day. Thanks bro! Don't do anything I wouldn't do with the little lady. It's great to see you happy. Laters," he made his way to the foyer door, "Let's go Mia! Times awaistin'."

"Hold your horses I'll be there in a sec. Jeez!," she yelled to him then turned to Christian. "He's right you know. It's really good to see you happy. Just treat her right, ok? She seems really special," she gave him a quick hug.

"Thanks Mia. She is special. I love her."

Mia's eyes filled with tears, she nodded her head as she pressed her lips together, then turned and gave him a wave.

As the door shut behind them he went to join his girl and parent's. It was time for the dreaded conversation about his relationship with Elena. He wished there was a way around this, but he knew it had to be done. When he opened the door he found Ana in tears while his mother held her hands and his father looking murderous.

"What the hell is going on here?" he boomed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You know what to do. ;)  
><strong>

**Pins are up.**

**If you're interested, I created a lyric video with a slideshow of still from the movie for the new Ellie Goulding song, "Love Me Like You Do" that will be on the soundtrack. It's pinned to my FSOG MOVIE board.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Don't get too excited, this isn't a full chapter. Illnesses have brought our household down over the last couple weeks. I'm not sure how long it's going to take me to get the next full chapter done. But I didn't I know I left you hanging last time, you all made me laugh with your reviews, so I thought I'd end the suspense with this super-mini beginning of chapter 9. Don't worry, I will not be abandoning the story. There's so much more to come. I've reached 300+ followers and I couldn't be more grateful. Thank you!  
><strong>

**Ok, let's see what happened in the library shall we?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Ana looked at Christian stunned for a moment, then said, "Christian, my knee hurts," and started to rub her left knee. He immediately relaxed and took a deep breath. "Knee" short for "Kneel" was the public safe word they came up with for whenever he reverted to his controlling ways, or like now, when he was making assumptions before he knew what was going on. He crossed over to her and sat on her left side, opposite Grace.

"Are you ok baby? Do you think you bumped it in the fall?" He gave her a quick wink to let her know he understood, then kissed her knee.

"Yes, I'm fine. It'll be fine. I'm sorry we didn't wait for you. I was just telling your father how I met Grace and about my uncle. You know how emotional that is for me and I believe any anger you see coming from Carrick would be directed toward Seb…Sebastian. God why to I still have trouble with his name?" Ana shook her head then cuddled into Christian's warmth when he picked her up and held in his arms on his lap, kissing her temple a few times.

Grace lifted her hand as if to rub Ana's back then stopped herself. "Ana honey, it's perfectly normal. Your mind associates that name with what was done to you. What you need to do it think of something or someone else with that name. Do you have any ideas for that now? I know When Mia was little she was obsessed with a song from The Little Mermaid, "Under the Sea", it was sung by that crab. Wasn't his name Sebastian?"

Ana giggled remembering one of the few good times from her childhood. "Yes, it was. Alexis and I were obsessed with it too. I think we drove her mom crazy running around singing the songs from the movie," she sat up and wiped the tears from her face as sporadic bubbles of laughter escaped. "Thanks Grace. Now I'm going to have to try not laughing with the name. My favorite part was when he was trying to escape from the chef," she sighed. "I don't plan on saying is name in public or any interviews. It was part of the deal I made with him when I left. Not that he deserved it. But I just wanted to get away, I didn't care or think about getting justice. You know back then I still thought I deserved it. I know better now."

"Ana, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am you had to go through that. I know we didn't get into details, but have you thought about seeking justice now?" Carrick asked.

"Actually, Christian and I just talked about that yesterday while we were on _The Grace_. I don't know what the statute of limitations is for North Carolina. If it's possible, then yes, I do. But not until after my book tour. Christian was going to check into it for me," she looked up into his gray orbs.

He smiled and kissed her nose, "Of course I will baby. In fact, we have someone here you might be able to help," he looked over at his father. "Dad, do you know anything about North Carolina laws?"

"Funny you should ask Christian. Jules and I were just discussing this the other day. They are one of the few states that have no statute of limitations on all felonies. From what little Ana told me, she could press charges against him for three different Class B felonies. I thought it was strange that she knew so much about Carolina law when she practiced in New York, but she said it was information that would help her family member if she ever found them."

Ana and Christian shared a look, it was just one more piece in favor of Jules being a relative of Ana's.

"Ana, I can't help but notice that you and Christian look at each every time her name comes up. Do you know her or something about her?"

Christian nodded at Ana to let her know it was ok to discuss her concerns with his father. "Carrick, I didn't get around to telling you my uncles last name. It's Cain. The same as Jules and with all the other information you've mentioned about her, I can't help but wonder if she may be a cousin or even an Aunt. I don't know much about my father and uncles side of the family. I asked Christian to run a background check on her before I jump to conclusions and attempt to reach out to her."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: When I get the whole chapter done I will add it to this, so you may get another alert for "Chapter 9" when I do for those that are following.**

**As usual, GSOS, thank you!**


End file.
